And if I could save you
by Hyperion13
Summary: Un chaman et un pacte, ça ne fait pas toujours bon ménage. Fic située au début de la saison 3.
1. Quand l'espoir renaît

**_Chapitre 1: Quand l'espoir renaît_**

Les deux frères se trouvaient au bord d'un lac et étaient accoudés à l'une des rembardes du pont, profitant ainsi du reflet qu' offrait le soleil sur cette étendue d'eau. Ils bénéficiaient d'un repos bien merité, puisque leur dernière chasse avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, la chasse n'enchantait plus vraiment Dean. Il était arrivé à un moment de sa vie où toutes ces choses l'exaspéraient. Désormais, il voulait profiter de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Mais en aucun il ne regrettait ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver son frère.

Il faisait tout pour se comporter normalement, seulement, ce n'était pas suffisant, puisque Sam s'était rendu compte des agissements étranges de Dean.

- Dean, tu te sens bien ? demanda Sam.  
- Biensur que j'me sens bien, pourquoi ? répondit Dean.

Sam hésita quelques secondes mais répondit finalement.  
- C'est juste qu'en ce moment ... tu n'es plus vraiment toi même et...  
L'ainé ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre retorqua:  
- Malheureusement pour toi c'est bien moi, et oui t'as raison, je ne suis plus tout à fait moi en ce moment, j'me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

Sam ne crut pas à la soudaine gaieté de son frère et ne s'en cacha pas,  
- T'en ai sure ? Depuis qu'on voyage à travers tout le pays, on enchaine chasse sur chasse sans prendre de repos et là, ça fait presqu'une semaine qu'on fout rien.  
- Je sais Sammy mais comme on dit, y'a un début à tout. Je voulais qu'on pense à autre chose pour une fois, en commençant... par des vacances, par exemple. Et puis, maintenant tout ça me ... . Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais son regard en disait long.

Encore une fois, Dean refusait de se confier à son frère, il refusait de se montrer vulnérable.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers l'impala et s'en allèrent.

Ils roulaient depuis à peine deux heures quand un gargouillement se fit entendre, côté conducteur. Ne pouvant résister à cet appel de la nourriture, il gara l'impala devant un snack-bar qui ne servait que des spécialités mexicaines. Au vu de la situation, Sam ne put s'empêcher de feindre un léger sourire.

- Dean, il est 17h, tu vas pas manger épicé maintenant !  
L'ainé répondit le sourire aux lèvres,  
- Tu n'entends pas Sam, les tacos m'appellent, j'peux pas lutter!

Ils s'engoufrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur et Dean passa sa commande. Sam lui, écoeuré par toute cette nourriture, se contenta d'observer son frère.  
Le serveur ne tarda pas, puisque, l'instant d'après il apporta deux énormes tacos à Dean. En dévorant toute son assiette, il ne put s'empécher de faire dégouliner de partout la sauce qui accompagnait son si somptueux repas.

Pendant que Dean mangeait, Sam était occupé à chercher de nouvelles chasses dans le journal lorsque un article attira son attention. Il l'entoura et le tendit à son frère .

Dean examina l'article en question; un homme d'une quarantaine d'années racontait avoir enfin trouver les assassins de sa femme. Il releva les yeux et regarda son frère l'air de dire: et alors? , mais celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer sa lecture. Il poursuivit alors, et s'aperçut que cet homme, disais avoir cotoyer un chaman qui avait "soit-disant" pris contact avec des démons. Ces derniers lui avaient d'ailleurs révéler toutes sortes d'infos au sujet des assassins de son épouse. Depuis cette histoire, affirme être beaucoup plus en paix.

Même en ayant lu l'article entièrement, il ne voyait toujours pas où voulais en venir son frère.

- Bon tu m'expliques ? proposa Dean.  
- Dans la fin de l'article, dit avoir rencontré un chaman qui a pris contact avec des démons pour obtenir des informations sur des criminels inconnus des fichiers de police, justifia Sam.

Dean commençait à comprendre.  
- Ah d'accord... t'essayes encore de me sortir de ce pacte à ce que je vois !  
- C'est normal tu crois pas, répliqua Sam  
- Arrêtes, je t'ai déja dis...  
Sam lui coupa la parole,  
- Je pensais que... grâce à ce chaman on pourrait peut-être connaître le nom du démon qui détient ton contrat. Biensur ça ne sera possible que s'il est vraiment capable de faire appel à eux pour obtenir des renseignements.

Dean rit presque devant la naîveté certaine dont faisait preuve le cadet,  
- Putain c'est des démons Sam, on peut pas leur faire confiance et puis, on parle d'un "prétendu" chaman, tout le monde sait que tout ce qu'ils font c'est te dire ce que tu veux entendre et te prendre tes sous, rétorqua Dean.  
- Au point où on en est, je pense qu'on ne peut négliger aucune piste et tout tenter pour te sauver, rèpondit Sam un peu déçu.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répètes, arrêtes d'essayer de me sauver. Si tu interviens, TOI tu vas mourir alors... je préfères encore que ce soit moi, tu comprends.  
Sam s'enerva ne supportant plus d'entendre toujours les mêmes choses,  
- Dean, quand est ce que tu vas arrêter ton cinéma, tu sais bien que je chercherais jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de te sauver.

Sur ces mots, le cadet se leva et sortit. Il ne pouvait concevoir le fait que son frère soit si indifférent face à la situation. Il faisait tout pour ne pas s'emporter contre Dean mais là, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Au fond de lui, il se sentait tellement responsable qu'il voulait à tout prix trouver une solution.

Il marcha pendant près d'une heure à travers le bois qui jonchait la route.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu son portable sonner à plusieurs reprises.  
Finalement, lorsqu'il remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il rebroussa chemin. Quand il réapparut, près de la route, il aperçut Dean accroché à son téléphone, faisant les cents pas.

- Sam, t'étais où, ça fait deux heures que j'te cherche, et en plus tu réponds pas à ton portable!  
- Excuses-moi, j'ai pas vu le temps passé, on peut y aller maintenant, dit Sam calmement.

Sam ne dit rien de plus. Il grimpa dans l'impala sous le regard surpris de l'aîné, qui fit de même.

Ils roulèrent bien deux bonnes heures avant de s'arrêter dans un petit motel. En arrivant, ils réservèrent une chambre, avec DEUX lits comme Dean l'avait précisé.  
En entrant, ils furent très surpris, d'autant plus que l'extérieur ne laissait rien paraître. La chambre qu'ils avaient pris était très design. Le mobilier était d'une teinte gris mettallisé, il y avait de nombreux miroirs et le plafond était en velour noir.

Ils déposèrent leur affaire et Sam alla prendre sa douche, toujours sans un mot. Dean quant à lui, sortit en quête de nourriture, pour son frère qui n'avait rien mangé de la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam sortit de la salle de bain, s'assit sur son lit et alluma la télé. Au même moment, Dean entra.

- Hey, je t'ai ramené quelque chose à manger.  
- Merci mais j'ai pas faim.  
- Allez, manges un peu, tu vas finir pas être malade!  
- Ok, je mangerais après.

Dean observa son frère assez inquiet,  
- T'es sûr que ça va, parce que depuis tout à l'heure... tu sais...  
- Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que... j'ai pas mal réfléchi et je pense que tu devrais vraiment... non laisses tomber, je suis fatigué, on en reparlera, répliqua Sam  
- Attends Sam, je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je te fais endurer mais, le démon a été très clair, si je brise ce pacte tu meurs et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, justifia Dean.  
- Je sais mais, imagines une seconde qu'on puisse te sauver sans que moi je meurs.  
- Je voudrais tellement Sammy. Mais je ne veux pas tu prennes tous ces risque, affirma Dean avec conviction.

Sam, exaspéré, ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner le dos à son frère.

Cela faisait des heures que Sam était allongé sur son lit cependant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce fameux article, élément déclencheur de cette dispute. Sans plus attendre, il se leva et se posa devant son ordinateur. En le relisant, il releva l'adresse de ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Il voulait croire à cette histoire, croire en quelque chose tout simplement.

Plusieurs heures après, la lumière pénétra dans la chambre, éclairant ainsi de ses beaux éclats toute la pièce. Quand Dean se réveilla, il s'aperçut que Sam n'était plus là. Pensant qu'il était simplement aller chercher le petit déjeuner, il ne s'inquiéta pas et decida de prendre sa douche en attendant.

En sortant de la salle de bain, toujours pas de Sam. Il chercha son portable dans ses affaires et appela son frère.

- Sam? Où est-ce que t'es ?  
- Je suis... J'avais un truc à faire, j'en ai pas pour lontemps. Il raccrocha.  
- Attends ...

Dean savait que son frère mijotait quelque chose mais quoi, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sam, lui, était arrivé à l'adresse qu'il avait noté la veille. Il s'approcha de la porte et sonna.

Sam appréhendait un peu,  
- Euh, bonjour, je suis... venu vous poser quelques questions sur votre rencontre avec "le chaman" ?  
- Richard Wilson, je vous en prie, entrez.  
- Excusez-moi, Sam Winchester, répondit Sam.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent sur de confortables fauteuils en cuir.

- J 'ai lu ce que vous avez raconté dans l'article et je voudrais vous demander ce qu'il avait réellement fait pour vous aidez, interrogea Sam.

La question était directe pourtant, l'homme répondit.  
- En fait, j'étais désespéré, cela faisait plus d'un an que je cherchais les responsables de la mort de ma femme et jusqu'alors, la police n'avait reunie que quelques indices. Mais un jour, mon téléphone a sonné et c'était lui, raconta Richard.  
- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez appelé ? demanda Sam  
- Non, c'est lui qui contacte les personnes et pas le contraire.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir où il est ! .  
- Je suis désolé. Il croisa le regard abattu de Sam et ajouta, Ne vous laisser pas envahir par vos sentiments. Percévérez et vous trouverez une solution à votre problème.

Sam se leva, remercia l'homme et partit. Cette nouvelle l'avait accablée, en quelques minutes, l'espoir de sauver son frère de cette fin terrible s'était envolé.

Il rentra au motel. Il était très déçu mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Te voilà enfin! ça te déranges pas si on reste ici encore un peu, cette ville et ses habitantes m'ont l'air sympa!  
- Ok, de toute façon pour l'instant on a pas de chasse, répondit Sam.  
- Ca va ?  
- Euh oui, Dean excuses-moi pour hier, je voulais pas te...  
- C'est pas grave on oublie. Allez viens on va visiter la ville, ça ve te détendre un peu, suggera Dean.  
- Toi, tu vas visiter une ville, à pied ? Mais qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère !

Cette dernière remarque amusa l'ainé qui était content de retrouver enfin son frère.

Ils se préparèrent à sortir quand le portable de Sam sonna.

________________________________

J'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews !!!


	2. La rencontre

_**Chapitre 2 : La Rencontre**_

Sam décrocha mais personne ne parla. Deux minutes après, son portable sonna à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelqu'un au bout du fil.

- Allo, dit Sam.  
- Si vous voulez sauver votre frère, roulez jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, prenez la route 75 en direction de l'Utah. Au premier carrefour, tournez à droite, avancez environ 500 mètres, là vous trouverez une petite maison ,continuez encore 100 mètres et frappez trois coups, lacha la voix.  
- Attendez.... Il raccocha.

Dean avait assisté à toute la scène. Voyant que son frère avait l'air complètement affolé, il s'approcha de lui, et lui posa un main sur l'épaule.

- Sam, ça va ? Qui c'était ? demanda l'aîné.  
- Oui, c'était... un faux numéro, balança Sam.  
- J'ai bien vu que non alors me raconte pas d'histoires !  
- Je sais pas qui c'était mais il m'a dit qu'il pouvait te sauver !  
Dean, assez surpris, attendait des précisions.  
- Et alors ?  
- C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit, il a raccroché avant de me dire comment. Sam ne voulait rien dire à son frère car il préférait éviter une énième dispute.

Le cadet fit mine d'avoir oublier quelque chose dans la chambre du motel et repartit s'isoler afin de pouvoir noté l'itinéraire que la voix lui avait révélée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Les deux frères visitèrent la ville comme convenu. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup.  
En rentrant, ils s'écroulèrent chacun sur leurs lits respectifs, Dean sombra dans les bras de Morphée presque aussitôt, mais Sam, lui, veilla car il avait d'autres projets pour la soirée.  
Lorsqu'il fut certain que son frère dormait, il se leva, pris les clés et grimpa dans l'impala. Il suivit précisément les indications notées sur son bout de papier. Dès qu'il vit la petite maison, il poursuivit son chemin à pied. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta et donna trois coups.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un visage âgé. Cet homme avait de longs cheuveux blancs et un regard presque divin. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'on si perdait presque. Sam s'apprettait à se presenter quand l'homme retorqua:  
- Entrez Sam Winchester, je vous attendais.

Sam, surpris qu'il connaisse son nom, entra. Il s'insinua dans un long couloir sombre et après quelques pas, se retrouva dans une petite pièce, éclairée d'un feu de cheminée. L'homme s'assit sur un tapis assez ancien qui recouvrait le sol et invita Sam à faire de même.  
Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il n'attendit même pas pour les poser.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas alors... comment avez vous fait pour prendre contact avec moi ? sollicita Sam.  
- Tu le sais bien ! Ta force psychique est si intense que je l'ai ressentie. J'ai lu en toi une grande détresse alors j'ai décidé de t'aider à sauver ton frère Dean, répondit le chaman.  
- Comment puis-je le sauver ?  
- Du calme, chaque chose en son temps Sam.

L'homme entra alors en méditation. Il avait fermé les yeux et balbutiait quelques mots dans une langue ancienne. La faible lueur qui provenait du feu chancelait.  
Le débit de parole qu'avait adopté le chaman était de plus en plus rapide. Soudain plus rien ne se fit entendre.  
L'homme demeura ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

- Vous allez me dire comment le sauver ou pas ?, demanda Sam impatient.

Mais l'homme ne répondit rien. Il semblait plongé dans un sommeil très profond. Sam, remarquant que son frère avait peut-être raison d'avoir quelques réticences à son sujet, se leva. Il s'apprétait à passer le pas de la porte quand l'homme sortit de sa transe et l'appela.

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, lança l'homme.  
- J'aurai dû m'en douter ! dit Sam, peu surpris.  
- J'ai dis que c'était compliqué, pas irréalisable. Seulement... pour sauver votre frère, il faut que je le rencontre.  
- Il n'y pas d'autres moyens ?  
Le chaman réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit:  
- Attendez... oui, il existe un autre moyen. Pour ça, j'aurais besoin de l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, d'un peu de son sang et d'une photo de lui.  
- Vous êtes au courant, je suppose, que je viens vous voir sans qu'il soit au courant alors... expliquez-moi comment je pourrais obtenir tout ça de lui, demanda Sam.  
- Si tu veux le sauver, tu trouveras. Maintenant, il est temps de partir. rapporte moi ce que je t'ai demander dans deux jours. N'essayes pas de me contacter où je ne t'aiderai plus!

Sam acquieça, se leva et partit.  
Il fut de retour au motel une heure après. Quand il entra dans la chambre, à sa grande surprise Dean était réveillé et faisait mine de regarder la télé.

- T'étaits où ?, lança l'aîné.  
- Je suis parti faire un p'tit tour, j'arrivais pas à dormir.  
- Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ? Déjà ce matin, tu étais je ne sais où et ce soir tu disparais pendant plus de deux heures et tu me dis que t'es allé faire un p'tit tour !

Sam ne répondit rien, posa les clés et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ignorant totalement Dean. Il ferma la porte et repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit le chaman.  
Dean ne pouvant supporté plus longtemps l'attitude du cadet se leva et se posta devant la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était vérouillée.

- Sam, ouvre cette porte, il faut qu'on parle !

- Sam ?  
- J'ai pas envie de parler ce soir, alors laisses-moi tranquille !  
- Ouvre cette porte, ordonna l'aîné.  
L'instant d'après, Sam ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Dean.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sam, t'es de plus en plus secret, tu me dis plus rien !  
- J'ai dit pas ce soir !  
- Putain mais dis quelque chose.  
Dean se posta devant la porte comme pour empêcher son frère de sortir avant qu'il ne se soit totalement confié.  
- Laisses-moi passez !

Dean sentait que quelque chose agaçait son frère mais il ne pouvait l'aider si celui-ci refusait d'en dire plus.  
Sentant que la situation allait certainement dégénéré s'il continuait de bloquer le passage il s'écarta. Sam se coucha.

L'aîné avait remarqué que son frère n'était plus le même depuis le coup de fil étrange qu'il avait reçu plutôt dans la journée, alors, discrètement il se saisit du portable de son frère et remonta au dit appel.  
Il était tellement occupé à farfouiller à l'intérieur qu'il ne vit même pas que son frère ne dormait pas vraiment.  
D'un bond, le cadet se leva et attrapa son portable.

- Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant !, accusa Sam.  
Dean un peu gêné d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac retorqua:  
- Euh... je suis désolé, tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit depuis ce matin alors je voulais...  
- Tu sais Dean, je n'ai rien contre toi mais... en ce moment, je penses à un tas de truc, en particulier, comment te sauver, alors... tu m'excuses si je passes pas ma journée à rire où à faire des blagues stupides, je prends juste conscience de la réalité.

Sam avait dit ça avec une telle exaspération qu'on sentait qu'il gardait toutes ses choses en lui depuis longtemps. Dean fut très surpris des paroles de son frère mais ne dit rien, il se contenta seulement de le fixer.

Le lendemain, Sam se réveilla le premier. Il resta allongé sur son lit repensant à sa dispute de la veille. Il n'avait pas du tout été tendre avec son frère.  
Pour l'instant, il devait se ressaisir et se demander comment il allait récupérer tout ce que lui avait demandé le chaman. Pour ce qui est de la mèche de cheveux c'était relativement facile, mais pour ce qui est du sang il fallait faire preuve de ruse.  
Soudain, son visage s'illumina, il avait trouvé. Il allait prélevé du sang à Dean à son insu. Il ne se laisserait surement pas faire c'est pourquoi l'usage de somnifères était inévitable.  
Il l'avait bien dit à Dean, il le sauverai avec ou sans son aide. Après tout pensa-t- il la fin justifie les moyens.

Pour essayer de se faire pardonner, Sam partit chercher le petit déjeuner. En revenant, l'ainé avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié leur dernière conversation.

- Je t'ai ramené des beignets, des cookies et du café !  
- Tout ça pour moi ! Si j'te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu cherches à te faire pardonner ! lança Dean avec un sourire.  
- Je sais... excuses-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir.  
- Allez c'est bon.... viens manger avec moi...  
Dean se saisit des beignets.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Sam.  
- J'ai croisé un vieux pote ici, je lui ai promis que je passerai le voir avant de partir. Je vais y aller comme ça on pourra quitter la ville et enfin reprendre la chasse.  
- Un vieux pote ?  
- Oui, c'est un chasseur. Je l'ai connu quand je chassais avec papa. C'est un type cool tu devrait venir.  
- Euh... je vais rester ici et voir si je trouve quelque chose pour nous.  
- Ok comme tu veux.

Dean finit de manger et partit. Sam profita de l'abscence de son frère pour tout mettre en place. Il fallait d'abord qu'il aille à la pharmacie pour y acheter une seringue et des somnifères, et ensuite il devait se rendre à la bibliotèque pour ce renseigner sur la meilleur façon de faire une prise de sang.  
Tout cela ne lui pris qu'une heure pour tout réunir. A présent, il se demandait comment il allait faire avaler les somnifères à Dean. C'est alors que la chose lui apparut comme une evidence, il suffisait de les mélanger avec ses bières.

L'ainé rentra en fin d'après-midi, visiblement content de sa rencontre. Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers le mini-frigo et en sortit une bière. Il l'avala d'un trait puis mit la télé.Quelques minutes plus tard, il entreprit d'aller prendre une douche.

- Attends, je voudrais te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé, proposa Sam.  
- Pas maintenant , je... j'me sens bizarre.

Sam regardait son frère, honteux d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.  
Même s'il voulait sauver son frère, comment avait-il pu le droguer?

- Dean... tu devrais peut-être te reposer, t'as pas l'air bien !  
- Ouè t'as raison, je vais m'allonger et.... - il s'endormit-

La vitesse à laquelle s'endormit l'aîné fut renversante. A présent, Sam devait faire vite, il devait d'abord se débarrasser des autres bouteilles de bières et les remplacer par d'autres afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son frère, ensuite faire la prise de sang. Ca c'était la partie la plus difficile. Il devait la réussir du premier coup pour masquer toutes traces de son acte.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se saisit de la seringue. Il posa un garrot autour du bras de son frère afin que sa veine soit parfaitement visible. Après avoir repéré sa cible, il pris la seringue, la planta et préleva le sang.  
Quand il eut fini, il le versa dans une capsule prévue à cet effet et la glissa dans sa poche. Il retira le garrot puis se débarrassa de tout ce qu'il avait utilisé.  
Il profita du sommeil de son frère pour lui prendre une mèche de ses cheveux.  
A la fin, il poussa un grand soupir et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait enfin tous les ingrédients. Maintenant, il était impatient de rencontrer le chaman.

_________________________________

J'espère que ça vous à plus! A bientôt pour la suite !!


	3. Le rituel

_**Chapitre 3: Le rituel**_

Le lendemain, Dean se reveilla avec un très gros mal de tête. Il se tourna vers le lit voisin et s'aperçut tout de suite que son frère n'était plus là. Ces derniers jours, ça en devenait presque une habitude. Il se leva pour prendre une aspirine et s'empara de son portable en même temps. Il parcoura son répertoire jusqu'au nom de Sam et l'appela. Sans grande surprise, il tomba sur sa messagerie. Il jeta son portable sur la table avec colère.  
Il n'avait rien dit les deux fois où il avait dsiparu sans rien dire, mais là s'en était trop.

Sam s'apprétait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il entra, traversa le long couloir et arriva dans la pièce où le chaman l'attendait.

- As-tu réussi Sam ?, questionna le vieil homme.  
- Oui, j'ai tout ce que vous m'avez demandé!  
- Très bien, le rituel peut commencer.

Sam lui tendit alors la petite capsule de sang, la mèche de cheveu et une photo de son frère. Comme l'autre jour, l'homme tomba dans une transe quasi immédiate, mais cette fois-ci, il en ressortit très vite. Il prit une espèce de récipient en bois et y versa tous les éléments, il rajouta aussi quelques plantes. Il récita ensuite une incantation. Quand il eut finit, ce que contenait le bol s'embrasa.  
Toujours sous le regard perplexe de Sam, il se leva et dessina au sol tout un tas de symboles.  
Les deux heures qui suivirent se passèrent sans un bruit, l'homme fermait les yeux et murmurait la même phrase encore et encore. Soudain le chaman se leva et dit: c'est fini !

- C'est fini ?, répéta Sam.  
- Patience, j'ai pu établir une connexion avec les démons et j'ai appris le nom de celui qui détient le contrat de Dean, répondit l'homme.  
- Alors ?  
- Son nom est Arhiman.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda Sam.  
- Pour être sauver, Dean doit le vouloir, il doit plongé au plus profond de lui pour trouver la réponse.  
- Vous vous foutez de moi, vous aviez dit que vous pouviez le sauver !  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que je pourrais vous aider, vous montrez le chemin!  
- Excusez-moi, je sais que vous faites tout pour m'aider mais... comprenez-moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous me dites, rétorqua Sam un peu honteux de s'être emporté.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu comprendras en temps voulu, répondit le chaman.  
- ... Vous pouvez au moins m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait ?  
- Biensur Sam. J'ai ouvert les verrous psychiques de ton frère pour qu'il puisse établir un lien avec Arhiman.  
- Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça. C'est certainement un démon très puissant, il s'en apercevra!  
- Il ne le remarquera pas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il devienne comme invisible à ses yeux, expliqua le chaman.  
- Merci, répliqua Sam ne trouvant rien d'autres à dire.  
- Tu dois t'en aller maintenant, mais avant, tu dois savoir que dans les heures qui suivent, ton frère aura une forte fièvre.  
- Comment ça ?, demanda Sam.  
- L'ouverture de ses verrous psychiques a boulversé son équilibre interne. Sa fièvre s'arrêtera lorsqu'il sera rétabli. Maintenant, retournes auprès de ton frère et veilles sur lui autant qu'il veille sur toi.

Sam remercia l'homme encore une fois et partit. Il était à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Il espérait de tout coeur que le chaman avait dit vrai et qu' Arhiman ne repèrerait pas son frère.

A présent, il devait rentrer au motel et trouver quelque chose à raconter à son frère. Il sortit son portable et nota que Dean l'avait appelé au moins trois fois.

Il reprit l'impala et rentra au motel. Quand il arriva, Dean n'était pas là.  
En effet, plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait reçu un appel de Bobby. Il lui avait parlé d'une nouvelle chasse. Dans une ville, prés de l'Utah, le propriétaire d'un cimetière retrouverait régulièrement des tombes ouvertes. Bobby avait mis un certain temps avant de considérer cette affaire comme une chasse mais Dean, visiblement presser de passer à autre chose, fut partant tout de suite. Il s'était ensuite rendu à l'office du tourisme pour avoir quelques infos sur le cimetière de cette ville.

Il était environ treize heures quand l'aîné se montra. Il fut surpris de trouver son frère. Sam comme d'habitude pianotait sur son ordinateur. Dean rompit le silence en premier.

- Alors, c'était bien ta petite promenade ?, lanca t-il assez sarcastique.  
- Dean je...  
- Tu sais quoi, je même pas savoir oû t'étais ni ce que tu faisais.

Dean fixa son frère un instant puis changea de sujet.  
- Ce matin, Bobby m'a appelé, on a une nouvelle chasse ! C'est pas loin d'ici, on ira voir ce soir.

Avant même que Sam n'ait pu lui demander de plus amples informations, Dean repartit sans rien dire. Il sentait que son frère lui cachait quelque chose et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il préféra aller prendre un verre pour se remettre les idées en place. Quand il arriva, il commanda une bière et s'assit à côté d'une jolie brune. Il engagea alors la conversation dans un seul et unique but, la séduire. Mais il dû couper court à son activité favorite lorsqu'il fut pris d'un vertige.  
Tout cela était très bizarre, se disait-il.  
Il sortit du bar et repartit, direction le motel. En entrant dans la chambre, il s'allongea directement. Au vu de l'état de Dean, le cadet comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

- Dean ?  
- Quoi ?, répondit séchement l'ainé, en appuyant sur ces tempes.

Sam se leva, s'approcha de son frère et posa une main sur son front. Dean le repoussa nerveusement.  
- T'es brûlant, lui indiqua Sam.  
- C'est rien, je vais me reposer et ça ira mieux après.

Manifestement, soit Dean n'avait pas conscience de son état ,soit il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant son frère.  
Sam s'en voulait, il bouillonait intérieurement. Il faisait subir tout ça à son frère sans être sûr que ça allait le sauver. De plus, ces derniers temps s'était installée une telle barrière entre eux, qu'il avait été incapable de dire la vérité à son frère.

Mais à cet instant tout était différent, Sam eut enfin la force de tout raconter à Dean.  
- Je suis désolé, tout... tout est de ma faute !  
L'aîné le fusilla du regard puis dit finalement quelque chose.  
- Quoi... mais... de quoi tu parles ?  
- Avant de t'énerver, écoutes- moi et.... si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait c'était pour te sauver, rétorqua Sam.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu va dire !

Sam se lanca et lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait ses récentes escapades, on sentait que la colère montait en Dean.  
- Putain j'y crois pas, tu m'a donné des somnifères et t'as..., l'aîné ne termina même pas sa phrase tellement il était dépité.  
- Dean je ...  
- Arrêtes, j'en ai marre de tes excuses. Je suis ton frère et tu m'a rien dit. Je suis conscient qu'à cause de ce pacte on... rien n'est plus comme avant mais ... t'aurais dû m'en parler, lança Dean.  
- Ecoute, je ... ne pouvais pas t'en parler. La vérité Dean, c'est que tu te fiches de tout, même de ta propre vie, alors si toi tu veux pas te sauver toi même, je dois le faire, répliqua Sam.

Malgré la fatigue qu'engendrait sa fièvre, l'aîné se leva, pris sa veste et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Sam se posta devant lui.

Dean assez énervé balanca:  
- Dégages !  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Si tu veux guerir, tu dois rétablir ton équilibre. Il faut que tu te calmes, expliqua Sam.  
- Comment tu veux que j'me calmes après ce que tu viens de me dire, hein ? Maintenant, j'te le répèterai pas, dégages !

Sam faisait front, et ne comptait pas laisser passer son frère, surtout vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Dean était en colère, et là à ce moment précis, même si les forces lui manquait, il poussa violemment son frère et sortit de la chambre. Il traversa le parking et s'arreta un peu plus loin.  
Il digérait très mal ce que lui avait dit le cadet.  
S'il ne s'était pas obstiner à ignorer ce pacte, Sam n'aurait pas agit comme ça.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, alors il se décida, malgré la situation à revenir au motel.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, Sam était resté là à observer son frère à travers la fenêtre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean était inconscient.  
Depuis plus de deux heures, il gémissait et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front.  
Sam lui avait retiré ses vêtements, le laissant simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il était là, assis sur une chaise en face du lit de son frère, de plus en plus inquiet. Sa température continuait de monter encore et encore.  
Avait-il eut tort d'effectuer ce rituel ? Avait-il eut tort de faire confiance à ce chaman ?  
A cause de lui, Dean était au plus mal et ça ne semblait pas s'arranger. Si sa fièvre continuait d'empirer, il l'emmenerai à l'hopital.

Les heures s'enchainait, et l'état de Dean n'évoluait pas. Assomé par la fatigue, Sam s'endormit.  
Il fut réveillé par les éclats du soleil qui chatoullaient son visage. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son frère.  
Dean était très pâle, son poul était faible et sa fièvre semblait toujours aussi forte.

_____________________________________________

Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive à Dean alors lisez le prochain chapitre!!

Biz, et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, bonne ou mauvaise !!! ^^


	4. Une erreur qui peut s'avérer fatale

_**Chapitre 4: Une erreur qui peut s'avérer fatale**_

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son frère. Dean était très pâle, son poul était faible et sa fièvre semblait toujours aussi forte.

Il se débattait encore et encore. Sam ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il laisser son frère aller plus mal ou s'en occuper en l'emmenant tout de suite à l'hopital. Si c'était cette deuxième solution qu'il choisissait, il savait que personne ne pourrait expliquer son état. Il décida d'attendre.

Voir son frère comme ça, étendu, au plus mal lui rapelait ce qu'il allait endurer dans quelques mois. Il allait être seul si jamais ce qu'il avait fait ne fonctionnait pas. Il allait être seul pour affronter la vie, seul à lutter pour un monde meilleur.

Il passa la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à veiller son frère, sans penser une seconde à boire et à manger.

Quand Dean s'éveilla enfin, la soleil était déja levé et Sam était endormi là, sur sa chaise.  
Il lui fallut quleques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place.

Même si sa tête le faisait encore souffrir, il se leva et enfila ses vêtements. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain.  
Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il se remémorait les derniers évènements.  
Quand il revint dans la chambre, il couvra son frère et, comme il ne voulait pas le réveiller, sortit pour appeler Bobby.

- Hey Bobby, c'est Dean !  
- Salut, comment ça va ?

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes pas encore sur la chasse ?  
- Euh... non, en fait, on a eu un p'tit contre temps, mais on s'y met ce soir!, répondit Dean.  
- Y'a rien de grave j'espère, t'as l'air bizarre !, s'inquiéta Bobby.  
- Non, tout va bien !, J'tappelle dès qu'on a du nouveau.  
- Ok, fais attention à toi !

En attendant que Sam se réveille, Dean décida d'aller faire quelques recherches. Il ne sentait vraiment pas cette histoire de chaman et tout le monde sait que l'instinct d'un Winchester ne trompe jamais.

Il ouvrit une multitude de livres. Dans chaque civilisation, on pouvait trouver de nombreuses représentations du chaman, cependant, toutes s'évertuaient à dire que ce genre de personnes étaient plus souvent du côté du mal que du du côté du bien. Il lut alors quelques légendes, et se rendit compte que le schéma était toujours le même. Dans toutes ces histoires, on racontait que les chamans se servaient de faibles mortels pour établir un contact avec les forces du mal. Tout cela dans le but d'obtenir de nouveaux hôtes pour ces très puissants démons lorsqu'ils étaient libérés de l'enfer ou qu'ils voulaient simplement changer de corps.  
Comment son frère avait il pu passer a côté de ça? Tout était là pourtant.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il remarqua tout de suite l'absence de l'aîné. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui pour verifier que les affaires de son frère étaient toujours là. A son grand soulagement, rien ne manquait.

L'autre soir, Dean lui avait très peu parlé de leur nouvelle chasse alors il appela Bobby pour en savoir plus.

- Sam !, dit Bobby.  
- Oui, c'est moi ...  
- Woaw, parler aux 2 Winchester à moins d'une heure d'intervalle !  
- Dean t'as appelé ?  
- Oui très tôt ce matin, d'ailleurs, est-ce que tout va bien?, demanda le vieux chasseur.  
Sam ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il ignora sa question et changea de sujet.  
- Euh... C'est quoi cette chasse qu'on doit faire ?  
- Ton frère ne t'en a pas parlé? Ah, je vois... vous vous êtes encore disputé!  
- En fait, c'est à cause d'une histoire de chaman et...  
- Un chaman ? A quoi il ressemble ?, le coupa Bobby.  
Sam fut surpris par cette question mais répondit en faisant une vague description:  
- C'etait un viel homme, avec de longs cheveux blancs et un regard persant.  
- Putain, ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis sa trace mais à chaque fois il me file entre les doigts au dernier moment....  
Bobby réfléchit quelques instants puis retorqua:  
- Sam, dis moi que tu n'as pas eu affaire à lui!  
- Je euh ... pourquoi est-ce que tu le chasses ?  
- C'est une longue histoire mais je vais te faire la version courte. Ce chaman se sert des gens en leur promettant toutes sortes de choses et au final il cherche juste un nouveau corps pour des démons.

Dean entra dans la chambre mais Sam continua tout de même sa conversation avec le vieux chasseur.

- Attends je comprends pas tout mais... dis moi comment il s'y prend pour faire ça ?,demanda Sam inquiet.  
- C'est très facile, il persuade une personne d'effectuer un rituel et après le tour est joué, enfin... pas complètement puisque par la suite elle a de la fièvre et peut soit guerir si son corps supporte ce boulversement, soit mourir dans le pire des cas.  
- Le fils de p***, dit Sam complètement désabusé.  
Il raccrocha.

Sam remarqua enfin la présence de son frère.  
- Il faut que j'y aille mais quand je reviens on parle, ok ?  
- Attends, tu vas voir ce... chaman?, demanda l'ainé.  
- Ouais mais...  
- Ok, je viens avec toi. J'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui m'a...  
Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir ça phrase:  
- On y va !

Dean s'installa au volant de l'impala et Sam monta côté passager.

Après avoir roulé pendant près d'une heure sans échanger un mot, ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la fameuse maison. Sam sortit et frappa à la porte. Personne ne vint ouvrir, il crocheta alors la serrure.  
Quand il entra, tout avait disparu. La batisse semblait même inhabitée depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Il sortit son portable et appela R. Wilson, l'homme que le chaman avait soit-disant sauvé et au lieu de l'entendre, une voix lui indiquant que le numéro n'était pas attribué lui répondit.

Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'une illusion ?

- Il était... tout était là !, dit le cadet, découragé.  
- Sam, t'en ai sûr, lanca Dean sans trop réfléchir.  
Il n'avait pas idée de ce que cette simple petite phrase avait provoqué en son frère. Déja qu'il se sentait terriblement mal pour s'être fait trompé ainsi, l'aîné en rajoutait en mettant sa parole en doute.  
Comment avait-il pu être si bête ? Il avait été naif au point de faire aveuglément confiance.  
Il sentait une telle rage en lui.

Dean voyant que son frère ne disait rien, le sortit de ses pensées en agitant sa main devant lui.

- Hey sam, t'es avec moi là ?  
- Oui je...  
- Je voulais te dire... je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que t'as fait ça pour m'aider et...  
- C'est bizarre que tu me dises ça, mais, tu devrais pas. A cause de moi, t'es dans une situation encore pire qu'avant !, dit Sam.

Dean allait répondre quelque chose quand le portable du cadet sonna.

- Sam, tout à l'heure, t'as raccroché bien vite! Dis-moi ce qui se passe! lança Bobby.  
Sam s'éloigna un peu.  
- Il m'avait dit qu'il pouvait m'aider, je l'ai cru et il a fait ce rituel. Et maintenant, Dean est...  
Le chasseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.  
- Sam, t'as pas idée de ce que tu as fait! T'as risqué la vie de ton frère pour le sauver, je t'avais poutant dit de faire attention et de me parler avant de faire quoique ce soit !  
- Tu crois que je le sais pas ça! Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, que je me tournes les pouces comme toi et tout les autres, en prétendant faire le maximum pour trouver une solution! Grâce à ça j'ai au moins pu obtenir le nom du démon qui détient le contrat de Dean!  
- Ecoutes Sam, t'es tellement obsédé par cette idée que tu ne fais plus attention à rien.  
- Si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire....  
Il raccrocha et revint près de son frère.  
- Attends...

Dean remarquant que son frère était d'une humeur massacrante ne le questionna pas plus. Il rentrèrent au motel et rangèrent leurs affaires.

L'ainé brisa la douce ambiance qui régnait dans la chambre:  
- Qu'est ce que t'a dit Bobby pour t'énerver à ce point?  
- Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial ! Tu le connais, il m'a juste fait la morale!  
- Ouais si tu le dis, répondit Dean pas convaincu.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
- Tu sais, maintenant que je suis devenu l'hôte, il faut retrouver ce putain de chaman et essayer d'inverser les choses!  
- Et tu veux faire ça comment, hein ?, interrogea Sam.  
- Je pensais qu'on pouvais compter sur Bobby!  
- Euh... oui...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit Dean en regardant son frère .  
- C'est que tout a l'heure, je me suis un peu emporté et je lui est dit certaines choses alors...  
- Ah ce n'est que ça! Appelles-le et dis lui que tu regrettes.  
- Qui a dit que je regrettais ! lanca Sam.  
Dean fut très surpris de cette dernière remarque mais ne laissa rien paraître.  
- Bon, je vais le faire alors.

Il pris son portable et composa le numéro du vieux chasseur:  
- C'est Dean...  
- Qu'est ce qui va pas avec ton frère?  
- Faut l'excuser il voulait pas...  
- Biensur,et c'est pour ça qu'il m'as raccroché au nez!, répondit Bobby assez véxé.  
- Vraiment?  
- Je sais bien qu'il est sous pression en ce moment mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de...  
- Oui je sais, je lui parlerai!  
- Surveilles-le, d'accord ?  
- Ok  
- Bon, j'ai fait quelques recherches, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

_______________________________________

Merci ,d'avoir lu !! En espérant que ça vous ai plu, je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre où vous apprendrez quelles sont ces mauvaises nouvelles dont parle Bobby. ^ ^


	5. Les cauchemars

_**Chapitre 5: Les cauchemars**_

...  
- J'ai fait quelques recherches, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, avertit Bobby.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoutes !  
- Apparement, maintenant le rituel accomli, ton esprit et celui du démon vont intéragir l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Dean troublé.  
- Qu'il faut vite trouver un moyen de te sortir de là sinon...  
- Quoi ?  
- Sinon, quand son esprit se sera entièrement infiltré dans ton corps, tu deviendras... un démon.  
Dean ne répondit pas tout suite. Depuis le temps, il s'était préparé à mourir mais là c'était différent, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça.  
- ... T'as une piste?  
- Oui, je crois que je tiens quelque chose. Tu te souviens de la chasse dont je t'ai parlé y'a 2 jours, ben..., je pense que cette affaire à un lien avec lui., expliqua le chasseur.  
- Je vois pas là !  
- Dans cette ville, dans les tombes qui ont été ouvertes, sur les corps les os du crâne et les os iliaques ont disparu.  
- Je suis censé comprendre quelque chose là?  
- En fait, j'ai pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement mais maintenant je suis quasiment sûr que c'est lui. J'me suis donc demandé: pourquoi ces os là et pas d'autres, c'est là que j'ai compris que ces os, étant le symbole de l'âme et de la naissance, étaient indispensable à ses rituels.  
- Ok, on part tout de suite.  
- Attends, une dernière chose. Demandes à Sam, qui détient ton contrat, je crois qu'il sait quelque chose. Je vous rejoint là-bas, vous aurez besoin de mon aide!  
- Merci !, dit simplement Dean.

Dean revint près de son frère et lui raconta tout ce que Bobby avait découvert. Bien qu'il trouvait son attitude assez étrange ces temps-ci, il ne parla pas de ça. Il se contenta de lui demander des infos sur ce fameux démon.

- Alors, qui c'est ?  
- De qui tu parles ?, répondit le cadet.  
- Je parle de celui à qui j'ai vendu mon âme!  
- Son nom est Arhiman. pour l'instant, je sais pas grand chose sur lui mais... je travaille la dessus.  
Dean regarda son frère quelques instants avant de rétorquer:  
- Sammy, ça t'arrive jamais de faire une pause ?  
- On a pas le temps pour ça, même Bobby te l'a dit ! Et... c'est Sam.  
- Non, j'veux dire... tu devrais te vider la tête de temps en temps. Je sais bien que le temps nous... m'est compté mais parfois il faut savoir s'arrêter un peu pour repartir du bon pied.  
- C'est bon t'as fini!  
- Oui je ..., ok on y va.

Ils rangèrent leur dernières affaires dans le coffre de l'impala et partirent.

Ils arrivèrent à Cortez dans la soirée et se trouvèrent un motel.  
Bobby les rejoint quelques heures plus tard. En entrant dans leur chambre il les saluèrent cependant Dean sentit le courant froid qui passait entre le cadet et le vieux chasseur.

- Allez, faites pas ces têtes là, c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire, lanca l'aîné assez maladroitement.  
- Ouais, bon, du nouveau ?, demanda Bobby.  
- Sur le chemin, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Arhiman. Il y a très longtemps, il a été invoqué par un de ses plus puissants serviteurs pour détruire la race humaine mais, heureusement il a été interrompu et n'a pa pu implorer toute sa puissance. Depuis ce jour, Arhiman erre entre nos de mondes et est obliger de changer d'hôtes tous les 100 ans.  
- Biensûr, il faut que ça tombe sur moi, se dit Dean à lui même mais assez fort pour que son frère l'entende.  
- J'ai pas fini. Apparament, on raconte qu'il aurait un talon d'achille que seuls ses puissants alliés connaitraient.  
- Bon boulot Sam. je vais essayer de creuser pour en savoir un peu plus., répliqua Bobby.  
- Nous, on va allez au cimetière pour surveiller., proposa l'aîné.  
- C'est bon, je vais le faire, reposez-vous, vous avez l'air vraiment exténué. On a affaire à quelqu'un de très fort alors on pourra le coincer que si vous êtes en forme.  
- Ok mais si y'a quoique ce soit, appelles-nous!, rétorqua Dean.

Bobby sortit.  
L'aîné ne supportait plus cette tension qui régnait, il voulait juste que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que tout redevienne comme avant .

- Sam ?  
- Ouais.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es pris la tête avec Bobby? Tu sais, il veut juste nous aider.  
- Je le sais mais...  
- J'te reconnais pas! Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête? Dis-moi tout, je t'écoute, et je lacherais pas tant que tu m'auras pas répondu., répliqua l'aîné.  
Sam se leva et fit mine d'ouvrir son ordinateur.  
- J'en sais rien.  
Dean approcha et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.  
- Sam, je sais que y'a quelque chose qui va pas mais on est une équipe, non?  
- Je... tu vois, j'ai l'impression de... T'as jamais eu la sensation de n'être à ta place nulle part ?  
- Je... nan, je me suis jamais poser la question.  
- Moi, c'est ce que je ressens. Tu vois, qu'en j'étais parti à l'université, je ne me sentais pas véritablement à ma place parce que je savais qu'au fond j'étais un chasseur et maintenant que je chasses avec toi, j'éprouve le meme sentiment parce que quoique je fasse, tout ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir. Alors,...

Dean fut surpris de ce que venais de dire le cadet.  
Ressentait-il tout ça au fond de lui ?

- Sam, je sais pas quoi dire, il faut que tu arrêtes. Arrêtes de te lamenter, arrêtes de penser que tu es seul à souffrir et à supporter tout ça. Biensur que tu as ta place ici, je dirais même que t'es indispensable.

- Sam ?  
- J'ai entendu., dit le cadet, légèrement conforté par les paroles de son frère.

Dean était vraiment inquiet, Sam se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même.  
Tout cela avait empiré après sa rencontre avec le chaman. Lui avait-il fait quelque chose à son insu ?

Il s'interrogea, comment allait-il faire pour gérer son problème s'il devait en même temps gérer son frère?

L'aîné partit chercher à manger. Il revint quelques minutes pus tard chargé de 2 gros sacs de nourriture. Il les posa devant son frère.

- Je t'ai ramené tout ça, tu pourra pas dire que t'as pas le choix.  
- Merci mais...  
- Tu me fais quoi là, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu mangeais plus rien depuis quelque jours,! s'énerva l'aîné.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi là ! Tu me soules avec ça, je mangerais quand j'aurai faim. Arrêtes de te comporter comme si tu devais t'occuper de moi !  
- Sammy...Sam, écoutes, comprends moi, t'es tout le temps sur les nerfs, tu cries sur tout le monde, tu manges plus rien, tu... demandes toi si tout ce que tu fais ce n'est pas le chaman qui l'a voulu.  
-... Excuses-moi.

Il ne dit rien de plus . Il ferma son ordinateur et se coucha. Dean avait réussit à faire prendre conscience à son frère que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était déjà un début. Biensur, il continuerait à le surveiller .  
Il mangea, prit sa douche et se coucha à son tour.

***

_Dean était là, dans une ruelle, il marchait seul et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retouva dans un entrepôt. Il était entouré de démons comme lui indiquait la couleur de leurs pupilles, il s'approcha d'eux pour les frapper mais ses membres ne lui obeirent pas. Il n'était pas maître de ses actes.  
A son grand étonnement, ils ne lui semblaient pas hostiles, ils semblaient même le vénérer. Dean était comme prisonnier de son propre corps, il essayait de réagir mais rien ne se passait._

***

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il était désorienté et regardait autour de lui comme pour vérifier que tout ce qui l'entourait était bien réel.  
Que c'était-il passé ?  
Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça pensant que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.  
Il se recoucha quelques minutes après.

***

_  
Il se trouvait à nouveau dans cet entrepôt. Cette fois-ci il était entouré par plus de démons. Tous étaient agenouillés devant lui.  
Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
Au fond de lui, Dean ressentait une puissance telle qu'elle en devenait presque effrayante. Il avait envie de tuer.  
Il leva sa main et fit apparaître une boule d'energie.  
Comment cela était-il possible ?  
Son bras bougea. Il la lanca et....._

Quelque chose de particulier arriva...  


_________________________________

Qu'est ce qui arrive à Dean ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !!!


	6. Perte de contrôle

_**Chapitre 6: Perte de contrôle**_

_Il se trouvait à nouveau dans cet entrepôt. Cette fois-ci il était entouré par plus de démons. Tous étaient agenouillés devant lui.  
Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
Au fond de lui, Dean ressentait une puissance telle qu'elle en devenait presque effrayante. Il avait envie de tuer.  
Il leva sa main et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie.  
Comment cela était-il possible ?  
Son bras bougea. Il la lança et....._

Quelque chose de particulier arriva...

En effet, sous l'impact, la personne que les démons avaient sans doute enlevé pour s'amuser s'écroula au sol. Dean avait tué.  
Il avait pour la première fois tuer quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait aucun mal et ne s'était à aucun moment pris physiquement à lui.  
Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il semblait s'en amusé.  


Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il était bouleversé, même presque choqué de la façon dont il avait réagi.  
Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de la mort d'un innocent ?  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il serra les poings car il venait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Bobby par "ton esprit et celui du démon vont interagir l'un avec l'autre".

Apparemment, une fois leurs esprits mêlés, il ne pouvait ni contrôler ses gestes ni contrôler ses pensées.  
Il remarqua alors que le deuxième cauchemar qu'il avait vécu était plus intense que le premier. La question était: allaient-ils empirer ?  
Dean ne souhaitait pas connaitre la réponse, le mieux pour l'instant pensa-t-il était d'éviter de dormir.

Il lui fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Sam qui tambourinait à la porte depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Dean? Qu' est ce qui se passe, réponds-moi? Je vais entrer...  
- Je... j'arrive.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sortit ensuite sous le regard curieux du cadet.

- Dean, ça va ?  
- Ouais ouais très bien!, rétorqua l'aîné.  
- On dirait pas,.tu fais la tête de quelqu'un qui viens de voir un fantôme !  
- Tu crois pas si bien dire, se dit Dean à lui-même.  
- Bon, je vais prendre une douche, Bobby a appelé, on a rendez-vous avec lui dans vingt minutes.  
- Ok... Au fait, c'est arranger entre vous  
Face au silence de frère, Dean répliqua:  
- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es pris la tête avec lui mais tu devrais mettre les chose à plat et lui dire que tu regrettes parce que franchement…  
- Je vais pas m'excuser de lui avoir juste dit la vérité Dean.  
- J'te signale que c'est lui qui nous aide depuis la mort de papa et qui accessoirement fait tout pour rattraper ta connerie ! lança l'aîné.  
La nuit qu'il avait passé en était peut-être pour quelque chose dans ce qu'il avait dit, mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.  
Sam ne répliqua pas. Même si ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de le dire, Dean avait raison.

Ils rejoignirent Bobby dans une petite cafétéria.  
Devant les regards noirs que lui jetaient son frère, Sam fit finalement des excuses à Bobby. Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur ce qui les avaient conduit à Cortez.

- Alors Bobby, t'as vu quelque chose ?, demanda l'aîné.  
- J'ai rien vu, tout était normal. J'ai pas pu interroger le propriétaire du cimetière. Je vous le laisse, quant à moi, je vais aller voir un de mes contacts, je crois qu'il a quelque chose d'intéressant à me proposer.  
- Ok, à demain alors !, dit Sam.  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Faites attention à vous !

Le vieux chasseur se leva et partit.  
Dean commanda un cheeseburger malgré l'heure matinale , Sam lui, se contenta d'un café. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent au cimetière pour y interroger le propriétaire.

En arrivant, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un certain Mr Chase vint les accueillir.

- Bonjour messieurs, veuillez entrez dans mon bureau !  
Ils les suivirent sans rien dire. Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir leur badge, l'homme rétorqua :  
- Endurer un décès est très douloureux mais je suis là pour vous aidez.  
Sam Répliqua, un peu gêné :  
- Euh, non, non… nous sommes de la police d'état et nous enquêtons sur des profanations de tombes.  
- Ah depuis le temps que je vous demande. On peut dire que vous prenez votre temps vous.  
- C'est pour vous qu'on est là alors vous ferez mieux d'être plus respectueux, lança Dean.  
- Oui excusez-moi, c'est juste que… tout ça m'a fait perdre quelques clients., riposta l'homme.  
- Bon, bref. Avez-vous remarqué des personnes étranges roder autour du cimetière ces derniers temps ?, interrogea Sam.  
- Non, non, ah… en fait peut-être bien que si, à plusieurs reprises j'ai aperçu un homme. Il vient tout les jours, et le plus étonnant c'est qu'il se recueille sur des tombes d'inconnus.  
- A quoi il ressemblait votre homme ?, demanda Dean.  
- Il était assez âgé, de longs cheveux blancs et il avait comme un symbole tatoué sur sa main droite., expliqua l'homme.  
Sam et Dean se regardèrent quand Mr Chase dit cela. Il s'agissait bien du chaman.  
- Quel genre de symbole ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas bien vu, je suis désolé.  
- Faites un effort, allez !,insista le cadet.  
- Je …je non…. Je ne m'en souviens pas., rétorqua l'homme.  
- Je sais que vous savez quelque chose alors ne mentez pas., hurla Sam.

Voyant que son frère s'énervait de plus en plus, Dean remercia l'homme et attira le cadet vers la sortie.

- Sam ?  
- Quoi ?, cria-t-il.  
- Calmes-toi, on va le retrouver maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est là !, rétorqua l'aîné.  
- Putain, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir qu'il avait un symbole sur sa main droite.  
- Sam, il l'a surement caché pour ne pas que tu le vois et que tu découvres qui il est vraiment.  
- Peut-être bien. Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour voir si trouve des symboles anciens qui ont un lien avec notre affaire.  
- Ok, moi je vais éplucher les rapports de police des autres états pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres chamans dans son genre qui séviraient dans le pays.

Ils se retrouvèrent au motel quelques heures plus tard. Sam n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant contrairement à son frère.

- Notre cher chaman a des potes !,lança Dean.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ben, j'ai fait quelques recherches , on retrouve le même mode opératoire dans deux états voisins.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?, demanda Sam.  
- J'ai appelé Bobby, il va mettre d'autres chasseurs sur le coup. Mais maintenant, tu… on devrait se reposer, la nuit va être longue !

Ils se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Le cadet s'endormit alors que Dean lui, faisait tout, justement pour ne pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas revivre ces cauchemars, il ne voulait plus perdre le contrôle de son propre corps.  
Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.  
Pour tenir toute la soirée, il avait besoin d'une grande dose de caféine.

En début de soirée, ils se postèrent devant le cimetière et attendirent. Ils guettaient le moindre bruit suspect.  
Finalement, vers deux heures du matin, quelqu'un se montra enfin près d'une tombe.

Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture en prenant leur arme et suivirent l'ombre qui se dessinait plus loin. Leurs pas étaient furtifs et assurés. Ils arrivèrent finalement près de cet individu. Sam s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui colla un son arme sur les tempes. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire, il était comme, possédé.  
Sam commençait à réciter la formule pour l'exorciser quand il parla :  
- Arrêtez de me suivre, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Sam, si tu veux empêcher Arhiman de prendre possession du corps de ton frère, tu dois poursuivre ton chemin. Dean, ne luttes pas, sinon tes cauchemars te tueront, tu dois accepter l'esprit du démon.  
Je vous dirai ce que ce que vous devrez faire quand le moment sera venu.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun des deux frères n'aient fait le moindre mouvement, une fumée noire s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme. Il reprit ses esprits et s'enfuit presque aussitôt.  
Ils étaient encore sous le choc.  
Qu'allaient devoir faire ?

- Dean ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
- Hier, j'ai fait deux cauchemars. Dans le premier je me suis retrouvé au milieu de démons et il s'est rien passé de spécial mais… dans le deuxième j'ai tué quelqu'un.  
- Et… tu m'as rien dit !  
- Je voulais pas t'inquiéter., dit l'aîné pour sa défense.  
- Arrêtes, c'est pas pour ça, tu me fais pas confiance, hein ?  
- Non, non c'est juste qu'avec ce qui c'est passé et …

Sam en avait assez que son frère lui rappelle chaque jour qu'il s'était fait avoir par ce chaman. Il allait rattraper son erreur coute que coute même si cela signifiait ne pas écouter les ordres du chaman.

- Je sais qu'il est quelque part, je le sais. Je vais pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce que je le tue., dit Sam.  
- Attends, t'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi, plaisanta l'aîné.  
- Tu devrais pas lui faire confiance !  
- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !, rétorqua Dean.

Sam, très susceptible en ce moment s'en alla s'en même se retourner.  
Par chance, c'est lui qui avait les clés de l'impala. Il grimpa à l'intérieur et planta Dean là, au milieu de nulle part.

_______________________________________

Comment Dean va réagir ? Que va faire le chaman maintenant ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !!!


	7. Révélations

_**Chapitre 7 : Révélations**_

Il planta son frère là, au milieu de nulle part.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son frère venait de l'abandonner malgré le danger que cela représentait pour lui.  
Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à lui alors que tout ce qui était arrivé était en partie sa faute ?  
Il était très remonté et s'il se trouvait en face de lui à cet instant, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé entre eux.

Vu qu'il n'avait plus de moyen de transport il entreprit de faire le chemin à pied, mais malheureusement pour lui, le cimetière où ils enquêtaient se trouvait à la sortie de la ville. Il n'y avait donc personne à cette heure-ci.

Sam, de son côté, au volant de l'impala avait dépassé depuis quelques minutes déjà le motel où ils logeaient. S'il en était arrivé là c'était parce qu'il avait écouté cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait des choses sur son frère, des choses que son frère pensait à propos de lui.  
Comment pouvait-il croire que son frère ne lui faisait plus confiance ?

Il roulait encore quand le moteur flancha.  
Il soupira en imaginant la tête que ferait Dean à cet instant.

Il sortit de la voiture, et s'avança pour ouvrir le capot quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Sam, quel honneur de te rencontrer enfin !, dit la voix.  
Il se retourna puis rétorqua :  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je tenais à te remercier en personne pour ce nouveau corps, sans toi ça n'aurait pas été si facile.  
- Arhiman !!, lança Sam à la fois surpris et en colère.  
- Oui, le seul, l'unique !  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
- Je suis venu ou plutôt, tu es venu à moi. Je ne veux pas que tu entraves mes plans avec Dean alors j'ai décidé que j'allais me débarrasser de toi., expliqua le démon sur un ton réjoui et souriant.  
Sam réalisa alors que la seule arme qu'il avait sur lui était un ridicule couteau.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Dean marchait, seul dans la nuit et à peu près vingt quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas dormis malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Ca le perturbait tellement qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence du chaman devant lui.

- Dean, le temps presse, ton frère est en danger !, lança t-il.  
- Mais de quoi, vous parlez ? Et pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?, demanda Dean.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Mais tu dois sauver ton frère !,affirma le chaman avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Dean sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Sam. Evidemment, il tomba sur la messagerie.  
Même s'il ne faisait pas confiance à ce chaman, son instinct lui ordonnait le contraire.  
Il se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il put, en espérant croiser quelqu'un sur la route.

Sam se trouvait en face DU démon ne sachant plus quoi faire pour sa défense.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Arhiman leva sa main et d'un geste vif le projeta violemment au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers le démon qui affichait un sourire méprisant.  
Lorsque Sam fut à sa hauteur, Arhiman agita les doigts en récitant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
Le jeune chasseur émit un cri de douleur en sentant sa peau se déchiqueter.

Quand il eut enfin fini sa petite séance de torture, il attrapa Sam et lui enserra la gorge en lui murmurant à l'oreille que s'il n'avait pas encore besoin de lui, il l'aurait probablement tué.

Le démon relâcha son étreinte et disparut.

Sam tomba au sol, presque inconscient.  
Après avoir tenté de reprendre son souffle, il se remit debout difficilement et se dirigea vers l'impala.

Il arriva au motel quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi mal en point.  
Les forces lui manquaient terriblement. Il s'effondra au sol.

Dean arriva une heure après. Devant la chambre il remarqua tout suite que la porte n'était pas fermée. Il s'y précipita.  
Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui glaça le sang.  
Sam était là étendu au sol, il continuait de saigner malgré la quantité importe qu'il avait déjà perdu.  
L'aîné ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps souleva son frère et l'emmena à l'hôpital.

Dés son arrivée, il fut pris en charge.

Dean était là dans cette salle d'attente, inquiet pour son frère. Il remplit tous les formulaires et retourna s'assoir.  
Au bout de quelques heures un médecin s'adressa enfin à lui :  
- Mr Watson, je vais être honnête avec vous… si vous ne l'aviez pas emmené immédiatement à l'hôpital, votre frère serait probablement mort.  
- Comment va-t-il ?,demanda Dean, boulversé.  
- Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa glycémie était assez basse, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais nous lui avons fait plusieurs transfusions. Maintenant il est stable, expliqua le médecin.  
- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?  
- Oui, allez-y c'est la chambre 113. Je serais à cet étage si vous avez besoin de moi.  
- Merci docteur.

Dean entra dans cette chambre et le fait d'apercevoir son frère dans ce lit d'hôpital le figea sur place. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Il lui répéta à quel point il était désolé et que tout était de sa faute. C'est à ce moment que Sam se réveilla.

- Sammy ?  
- Comment je suis arrivé ici ?,demanda le cadet.  
- C'est une longue histoire mais… comment tu te sens ?  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux.  
- T'inquiètes pas, ils s'occupent de toi, ça ira. , lança l'aîné avec un petit sourire qui masquait sa peine.  
- C'est Arhiman qui m'a fait ça Dean. Je vais le tuer…, dit Sam en colère.  
- Reposes-toi, on parlera de ça plus tard. Je vais passer au motel, je reviens bientôt.

Ce que son frère venait de lui dire eut l'effet d'une bombe en lui. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Bobby. Il lui expliqua les derniers évènements puis raccrocha.

Le vieux chasseur arriva quelques heures après. Il retrouva Dean à l'hôpital.  
Il n'entra pas tout suite dans la chambre et fit un signe à l'aîné pour qu'ils se retrouvent dehors.  
- Bobby, je suis content de te voir.  
- Comment va ton frère ?  
- Ca va mieux, il se repose. , répondit Dean.  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Apparemment, il s'est fait attaquer par Arhiman mais j'en sais pas plus…  
- Comment ça? T'étais où quand ça c'est passé ?, demanda Bobby.  
- J'étais pas là …. Bref racontes-moi ce que ta trouvé de si intéressant !  
- J'ai trouvé un moyen de ralentir ce qui t'arrives en ce moment, je te parle des cauchemars que tu fais déjà où que tu feras bientôt.  
- Oui, ça m'est arrivé deux fois. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais dormir maintenant ?, interrogea Dean.  
- Tes cauchemars ne cesseront pas mais au moins ils n'empireront plus. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à te proposer pour l'instant. C 'est pas tout, un de mes contacts m'as dit qui étaient exactement les alliés d ' Arhiman. Ils sont trois, et se nomment Abigor, Bael et Otis. En signe de leur allégeance, ils se sont fait marquer d'un symbole. Le chaman auquel vous avez eu affaire est l'un d'eux. Mon contact et moi continuons les recherches.  
- Il nous reste juste à retrouver leur trace, termina Dean.  
- Je crois que j'ai une idée, lança Bobby.

__________________________________

Sam est mal en pont mais heureusement que son frère était là ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez qu'elle idée a eu Bobby!! Merci d'avoir lu, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews !


	8. Enfin la vérité

_**Chapitre 8 : Enfin la vérité**_

….  
- Il nous reste juste à retrouver leur trace, termina Dean.  
- Je crois que j'ai une idée, lança Bobby. Mais… pour l'instant allons voir ton frère.

Ils rejoignirent donc la chambre de Sam.

Il s'était reposé et avait repris des couleurs malgré ses blessures à l'abdomen qui lui faisaient encore mal.  
Il n'aimait pas l'hôpital, non pas parce qu'on y mangeait mal et qu'on était réveillé toutes les quatre heures mais parce que ça signifiait rester immobile donc être inutile pendant un certain temps.  
Ca tombait mal étant donné la situation.

Quand ils entrèrent, Sam remarqua la mine fatiguée qu'avait son frère. Bobby salua le cadet et lui répéta ce qu'il venait de dire à l'aîné.  
Puis, quelques heures plus tard, rattrapé, par le grognement de son estomac, ce dernier partit manger quelques chose et rentra au motel, toujours accompagné du vieux chasseur.

Juste avant de partir, Bobby donna à Dean un petit paquet et lui expliqua comment cette petite confection que son contact avait préparé était censée maintenir son état. Il lui précisa enfin que cette chose n'avait d'effet que s'il la portait en permanence sur lui.

Bobby quitta la pièce et se prit une chambre.

Dean était à bout et ne voulais qu'une chose, dormir. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe pour ne pas penser à la fatigue.  
Il passa alors un coup de fil à Sam malgré l'heure tardive et le fait qu'il était surement entrain de se reposer.

Dans sa chambre, Sam avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil.  
Tout était calme quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et décrocha quand il remarqua que c'était son frère qui l'appelait.

- Dean ?  
- Oui… excuse moi de te réveiller mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un., rétorqua l'aîné.  
- Bobby n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Si mais, tu le connais quand on le réveille sans une bonne raison ! En plus…  
- Dean !  
- J'en peux plus, il faut que je dorme ou que j'arrête de boire du café sinon je vais exploser.  
- Viens me chercher comme ça je te tiendrais compagnie., répondit Sam.  
- Non, tu dois rester à l'hôpital…  
- Dean, soit tu viens me chercher soit je rentre tout seul mais je resterai pas une minute de plus.  
- Tu fais quoi si le démon s'en prend à toi à nouveau, hein ? Tu sais bien qu'il faut pas que tu sois seul. A l'hôpital, il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à toi mais à l'extérieur c'est autre chose.  
- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais viens me chercher, ça va mieux maintenant. J'aurai juste à changer mes bandages toutes les douze heures donc… c'est pas la peine de rester à l'hôpital pour ça.  
- C'est bon, j'arrive toute suite.

Dean arriva à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Il signa tous les documents pendant que Sam s'habillait. En le voyant, ce dernier compris mieux l'état dans lequel se trouvait son grand frère et pourquoi il avait persuadé aussi facilement.

Le reste de la soirée ou plutôt, de la nuit se déroula sans encombre. Les deux frères discutèrent de choses et d'autres pour passer le temps.

En se réveillant, Bobby regagna la chambre de Dean. Il fut surpris en apercevant le cadet mais encore plus en regardant son frère. Il n'avait pas simplement l'air fatigué, il semblait aussi, rongé intérieurement par quelque chose qui l'affaiblissait d'heures en heures.  
Il fallait vraiment trouver une solution et très vite sinon… qui sait ce qui arriverait.

Le vieux chasseur avait eu une idée. Dean lui avait dit que dans ses cauchemars il agissait et pensait comme s'il était Arhiman, et aussi qu'il avait conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, donc s'ils voulaient trouver ses alliés, il fallait qu'il y cherche des détails qui pourraient les mettre sur une piste.  
Bobby savait que ça allait être très éprouvant pour lui mais il devait le faire.

Quand il leur exposa sa théorie, Dean, exténué, accepta tout de suite. Sam, lui émit quelques réticences au début, mais accepta quand Bobby lui expliqua que c'était la seule chose à faire. Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils attrapèrent chacun une arme.  
Dean ouvrit la porte.  
En voyant l'homme, qui osait se présenter devant eux aujourd'hui, sa colère monta et sans regarder aux alentours, il tira.

Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était le chaman, l'allié d'Arhiman.  
Ce genre d'artifice n'avait donc aucun effet sur lui.  
Par la simple force de sa pensée, il dévia la balle qui retomba au sol sous les regards surpris des trois hommes.

Il engagea alors la conversation :  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.  
- Si vous arrêtiez avec ça et que vous nous disiez enfin la vérité !, lança Dean.

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, il entra sans même qu'on l'y invite.  
Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et commença son récit.  
- Mon véritable nom est Bael. Autrefois j'étais à la tête d'une grande armée en enfer. Nous prévoyions d'envahir la terre pour anéantir la race des hommes mais des chasseurs se sont interposés et notre plan a finalement été déjoué.  
Je me suis, ainsi que deux autres démons, enfui car après cet échec il n'y avait plus aucune hiérarchie en enfer. Je n'avais qu'un seul but, invoqué Arhiman pour rétablir l'ordre.  
- Ben voyons, récrimina Dean.  
- Laisse-moi finir. Abigor, Otis et moi, par des rituels longs et fastidieux avons mis au point une pierre aussi précieuse qu'une âme pour un humain.  
- Vous vous foutez de nous où vous faites exprès d'être aussi clair ?, râla Dean.  
- Du calme. Nous avons, en quelques sortes, uni son pouvoir à cette pierre. Par conséquent, si elle venait à être détruite, il s'affaiblirait considérablement et deviendrait aussi vulnérable qu'un démon de bas étage.  
- Pourquoi vous nous dîtes tout ça ?, interrogea Sam.  
- J'ai besoin de vous, pour… tuer Arhiman.  
- Attendez, je comprends pas, vous l'invoquez pour ensuite vouloir le tuer. Et puis, si vous êtes si puissant, pourquoi vous le faites pas vous-même ?, intervint Bobby.

Tout en leur montrant le creux de sa main droite, il répliqua :  
- Après l'avoir invoqué, il nous a marqué d'un symbole qui signifiait qu'on était liés à lui et qu'on ne pouvait pas le renvoyer en enfer comme un démon ordinaire. Car, dans ce cas il y aurait été torturé jusqu'à la fin des temps. En fait, c'était une sorte de contrat établi que rien ne pouvait briser. Il s'est mis peu à peu à exercer un pouvoir sans partage sur tous les démons. Ceux qui lui désobéissaient, mouraient. Pour nous, la seule façon de se débarrasser de lui était de faire appel à des chasseurs.  
Des chasseurs qui en le tuant, auraient quelque chose à gagner. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on attendait cette occasion que j'ai été obligé de me servir de vous, pour vous faire venir à nous.

Tous restèrent immobile et stupéfait par ce que venait de leur révéler Bael. Même si les méthodes qu'il avait employées été très douteuses, il avait au moins raison sur un point, ils en auraient pour leur comptes dans cette histoire.  
Si effectivement, comme l'avait prévu Bael, ils arrivaient à tuer Arhiman, Dean resterait Dean et ils réussiraient enfin à sauver son âme.

Sam qui d'habitude, sauf ces dernier temps, était plutôt prudent, demanda à l'homme de plus amples informations.

Maintenant, la question était : allaient-ils faire confiance, encore une fois, à cet homme qui les avait déjà trompé?

__________________________________________

Tout est dit à la fin de ce chapitre donnc à bienntôt pour la suite !!! ^ ^


	9. Détresse

_**Chapitre 9 : Détresse**_

Sam qui d'habitude, sauf ces dernier temps, était plutôt prudent, demanda à l'homme de plus amples informations.

- Ok, admettons qu'on accepte. Où se trouve cette pierre ? l'interrogea Sam.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent à présent vers lui. Comment osait-il lui accorder encore une once d'attention après tout ce qui c'était passé ?  
- Putain Sam, me dis pas que tu crois ce qui nous raconte.  
- Euh… je pense juste qu'il faut l'écouter et après on avisera… répondit le cadet  
- Dean, je sais qu'il n'a pas été clair avec nous depuis le début mais Sam n'a pas tort. , ajouta Bobby.  
- Vous savez quoi, débrouillez vous sans moi ! lança l'aîné visiblement énervé.

Il sortit et claqua la porte énergiquement. Bobby et Sam se regardèrent surpris de sa réaction.

Bael avait une nouvelle fois disparu sans un bruit.  
Pourquoi leur révéler tant de chose et s'évaporer l'instant d'après?  
Allait-il revenir ou s'était-il encore fichu d'eux ?

Pour l'instant les questions attendraient. Sam devait rattraper son frère et tenter de le résonner.

Le cadet le retrouva très vite.  
- Dean ?

- Attends, écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire !  
- T'es vraiment con !  
Sam fut à la fois étonné et vexé par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- J'en ai marre de tout ça, tu peux comprendre ? C'est à cause de… enfin peu importe que je suis dans cet état alors vraiment…  
- Je sais mais… si grâce à lui on pouvait te sauver. , rétorqua Sam.  
- Je veux pas être sauvé, je veux juste…  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase et continua de marcher.  
- Dean, tu peux pas abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé dans la vie. Je sais que tout ce qui t'arrive est de ma faute mais crois moi, si je pouvais prendre ta place je le ferais.  
- Oui, mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne pas changer le passé, lança Dean sans retenue.  
- Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire... répondit le cadet avant de tourner les talons et de rebrousser chemin.

Dean n'avait pas conscience du mal qu'il venait de faire. En une parole, il avait réussi à remettre en question tout ce pourquoi ils se battaient.  
Même s'il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, ça avait blessé son frère, son frère qui depuis des mois cherchait un moyen pour le sauver des griffes de l'enfer.

Assez honteux de ce qu'il avait dit, il ne préféra pas le rejoindre toute suite, et alla voir Bobby qui avait maintenant rejoint sa chambre.  
En parlant avec le vieux chasseur, Dean se mit soudainement à saigner du nez.  
Ce n'était rien comparé au mal de tête qui le terrassa quelques minutes plus tard.  
Il s'assit et posa ses mains sur ces tempes tant la douleur était insupportable.

Il se sentait très mal. Quelque chose voulait s'introduire dans sa tête mais lui luttait. Il livrait ce combat avec lui-même depuis quelques jours maintenant, un combat que cette fois-ci il ne remporterait pas.  
Il s'écroula au sol, parcouru par des tremblements tous plus intenses les uns que les autres.

Bobby assista à cette scène, presque effrayé de ce qui se passait. Il s'accroupit en essayant de soulager Dean mais rien n'y faisait.  
Il prit son portable.

Sam arriva presque dans la minute et découvrit son frère par terre pris de convulsions.  
Il n'était ni tout à fait conscient ni tout à fait inconscient.  
Les deux hommes étaient là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire lorsque Bael apparut derrière eux. Il se baissa et posa sa main sur le front de Dean.  
Tout s'arrêta. Il reprit une respiration lente et régulière comme s'il dormait.

L'homme se releva et partit en disant qu'il reviendrait quand la nuit serait tombée.  
Ils soulevèrent Dean et le ramenèrent dans sa chambre sans même évoqué Bael une seul fois.

***

_Il se trouvait dans un tout autre endroit cette fois-ci. A part cette vielle grange qui se présentait devant lui, il n y' avait rien d'autre.  
Où était-il et que faisait-il ici ?  
Il se dirigea vers la bâtisse comme s'il savait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à accomplir._

En entrant ce qu'il découvrit le paralysa. Un homme, visiblement, sa femme et leur fille était attaché à aux piliers qui soutenaient le sinistre édifice.  
Il s'avança vers eux et se saisit d'un couteau.  
Que se passait-il ?

Dean savait ce qui allait se passer mais espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout.

Il luttait encore et encore, pourtant Arhiman eut finalement raison de lui.

Il s'approcha de l'homme et, tel un chirurgien, il pratiqua une incision dans sa panse. Un cri horrible retentit.  
Sous le regard apeuré et choqué de sa famille, l'homme observaient ses entrailles peu à peu quitter son ventre.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme, qui pleurait et criait le nom de son mari sans jamais obtenir de réponse.  
Il jubilait intérieurement tant cette scène l'amusait.

Dean était là mais sans être vraiment là. Il sentait que c'était son corps, et que son esprit était encore présent cependant, il savait aussi qu'Arhiman le contrôlait, qu'il contrôlait aussi bien ses gestes que ses pensées.

Dean tentait de se réveiller mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il posa son couteau et pris une pince qui trainait au sol. Il s'approcha de la femme et attrapa sa main.  
Il lui arracha ses doigts un par un.

Dire qu'elle souffrait serait un euphémisme.

Elle était toujours vivante quand il s'approcha de sa fille et lui trancha la gorge d'un geste vif.  


Dean ouvrit les yeux.

Ce cauchemar qui semblait s'être déroulé en quelques minutes avait en fait duré plusieurs heures. Il faisait presque nuit.

Il était seul dans la pièce.

Il s'assit sur son lit et resta planté là presque dans le noir.

Sam entra dans la pièce et fut soulagé de retrouver son frère conscient.

Durant la journée, Bobby et lui avait quelques recherches sur ce que leur avait dit Bael mais n'avaient rien trouvé de concret.  
Ce soir il viendrait et les deux chasseurs étaient bien décidés à l'écouter.

Sam appela son frère plusieurs fois mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs.  
Il s'assit en face de lui et lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule.  
Même si ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête, il se devait de protéger son frère comme lui le faisait depuis toujours.

- Dean ?

- Dean, réponds, qu'est ce qu'il …  
Il comprit soudain. Son frère venait de faire un cauchemar.  
- Dean parles-moi de ce que tu a vu, tenta le cadet.  
Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne semblait sortir de sa bouche. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour répondre et tenter de mettre des mots sur la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve.  
C'est alors que, les larmes aux yeux, il répondit.  
- J'ai… j'ai tué 3 personnes de sang froid.  
- Dean ce n'était pas toi, Arhiman contrôlait ton esprit…  
- C'est pourtant bien réel, j'ai égorgé cette petite fille et sa mère…  
Il mit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour cacher toute sa détresse.

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire, à cet instant il était à la fois si proche et si loin de son frère.  
Dean releva la tête et dit :  
- Il faut que ça s'arrête. Je suis près à écouter Bael.

___________________________________

J"espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! A bientôt pour la suite où vous apprendrez ce que veut vraiment Bael ^ ^ !!


	10. Quel est le plan ?

_**Chapitre 10 : Quel est le plan ?**_

Dean releva la tête et dit :  
- Il faut que ça s'arrête. Je suis prêt à écouter Bael.

Sam fut surpris et à la fois inquiet de voir qu'il avait changé d'avis aussi vite. Malgré cette détermination, il sentait que son frère, son grand frère qu'il pensait invulnérable n'allait pas bien.  
- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu devrais essayer d'oublier ce cauchemar, proposa le cadet.  
- Je peux pas, c'est… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Dean ne savait plus quoi faire, il était complètement perdu et effrayé de ce qu'il avait fait subir à cette famille. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion pour le rendre plus fragile ?  
Pour l'instant, il devait essayer de combattre et d'être fort pour se préserver.

Sam était sortit de l'hôpital pourtant ses blessures le faisait encore souffrir. Il souleva son t-shirt et s'aperçut qu'il saignait.  
Il ne fallait pas que son frère voit ça alors, avant que celui-ci ne réapparaisse, il enfila un pull et avala des antidouleurs qu'il avait achetés plus tôt dans la journée.

La nuit était à présent tombée, tout était calme, on entendait juste le vent souffler. Les trois chasseurs étaient là, attendant impatiemment la venue de celui qui leur causait tant de mal.

Il ne se fit pas plus attendre puisque quelqu'un frappa à la porte l'instant d'après.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Bobby qui alla ouvrir.  
L'homme entra.

- Je t'avais prévenu Dean. Il ne sert à rien de lutter contre son esprit sinon tu mourras. Heureusement que je vous surveillais sans quoi, tu serais déjà mort.  
- Je te jure que je te tuerai, et ce jour là tu regretteras de m'avoir laissé en vie aujourd'hui. , lança Dean.  
Bael eut un léger sourire mais fut interrompu par le vieux chasseur.  
- Si vous en veniez aux faits ?  
- Biensur, tout d'abord je vais vous posez une question : êtes vous prêt à tuer l'un des plus puissants démons de ce monde ?  
Tous se regardèrent et d'un commun accord répondirent oui.  
- Bien, commençons. Vous devrez d'abord trouvez la pierre, la détruire et tuer Arhiman ensuite.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas aussi simple, dit Dean.  
- Malheureusement tu as raison. J'ignore comment, mais il a découvert l'existence de la pierre. Il connait son importance. Par conséquent, vous allez avoir plus de mal à la récupérer maintenant car il l'a fait garder par une poignée de démons.  
La pierre se trouve au sud de la forêt de Shoshone dans la Wyoming. Elle est enfermée dans une ancienne crypte. Pour la récupérer, vous devrez les vaincre.  
- Combien sont-ils ?  
- Ils sont treize.  
- Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?, interrogea Dean, impatient d'en finir avec Bael.  
- Attendez… si on récupère la pierre et qu'on tue Arhiman comme prévu, qu'adviendra t-il de vous ? Vous allez prendre sa place ? Vous allez régner sur l'enfer ? demanda Sam.  
- Sam, Sam, Sam, tu poses trop de questions ! Contentes-toi juste de sauver ton frère….  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Tu lui dois bien ça, tu ne crois pas !  
Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent sans un mot ne sachant pas quoi dire. Bobby rompit le silence en premier.  
- On va aller là où se trouve cette crypte. On y va en repérage et après on décidera d'un plan, d'accord ?  
- Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, lança Dean.  
- Ok, on se retrouve dans trente minutes.

Bobby sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Sam avait raison, ils allaient foncer tête baissée dans ce combat sans se poser de questions, sans se demander ce que Bael avait réellement à gagner s'il réussissait à tuer Arhiman.  
Mais, pour Dean, pour celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son fils Bobby était prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Les deux frères rangeaient leurs affaires quand Dean se retourna vers le cadet et dit :  
- Je suis désolé, désolé de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
- C'est bon laisses tomber. répondit Sam.  
- Quand j'ai fait ce pacte, je savais ce qui m'attendait, et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Si c'était à refaire je le ferais sans hésiter. Je ne regrette pas…  
- Bien, tu peux ranger les sacs, j'arrive.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
- Bien, c'est tout. Pour une fois que je m'excuse…., chuchota l'aîné pour lui-même.

Il souleva son t-shirt et s'aperçut que ses blessures saignaient de plus en plus. Il retira ses vêtements et refit ses pansements.

Fin prêt, ils prirent la route.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'aube dans un motel où ils déposèrent leurs affaires. Epuisés par la route qu'ils avaient fait, ils décidèrent de se reposer un peu.  
Dean, cette fois-ci, décidé à tout tenter, même les plus improbables artifices, pour mieux dormir, sortit de ses affaires le petit paquet que Bobby lui avait donné. Il le plaça sous son oreiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
Sam lui, était pâle et ses blessures le fatiguaient encore. Le médecin avait été clair, il devrait se reposer et ne pas abuser des antidouleurs s'il voulait se rétablir vite. Or jusqu'à présent, il ne c'était pas reposé et ne prenait pas raisonnablement ses médicaments.

Quelques heures plus tard, le cadet fut réveillé par un Dean qui avait enfin retrouvé son énergie.  
Ils rejoignirent Bobby et se rendirent au sud de la forêt de Shoshone. Une fois arrivé, ils avancèrent pas à pas pour chercher cette fameuse crypte.

Ils errèrent bien une heure avant de la trouver.  
Comme l'avait dit Bael, des démons encerclaient la bâtisse. Personne ne pouvait y pénétrer sans attirer l'attention.  
Ils étaient treize, treize contre trois.  
S'ils voulaient s'en sortirent, ils leur fallaient un plan.

Ils se retirèrent de la forêt aussi furtivement qu'ils étaient arrivés et rentèrent au motel.

- Il va falloir la jouer en finesse si on veut s'en sortir, lança Bobby.  
- On va les attaquer cette nuit., répondit Dean.  
- J'ai dit en finesse. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de détourner leur attention quelques instants.  
- Qu'est ce que t'en pense Sam ?  
- Je… Il pose sa main sur son ventre. …Je pense que c'est pas mal comme idée. Qui va servir d'appât ?  
Bobby et Sam se regardèrent puis fixèrent Dean.  
- Ok, je me dévoue.  
- Bien, il faut préparer des stocks d'eau bénite, des armes, des balles de sel, et des explosifs.  
- Des explosifs ??, interrogea Dean.  
- Oui, autrefois, lorsqu'on érigeait une crypte en l'honneur d'un défunt ou d'un sacrifice, une fois le corps placé à l'intérieur, on condamnait l'entrée. intervint Sam.  
- Nous dessinerons tout un tas de piège à démons autour, et on essayera de les attirer dedans. Une fois chaque démon exorcisé, on fera sauter l'entrée de la crypte et on prendra la pierre., expliqua Bobby.  
- Parfait !  
- Ok, préparez tout ça et reposez-vous, la nuit va être longue.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Dean l'interpella.  
- Au fait Bobby, tu sais ce que tu m'as donné fonctionne, je n'ai pas fais de cauchemar.  
- Content que ça marche. Bon, je vais essayer de voir si d'autres chasseurs peuvent nous aider. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Ils préparèrent leurs armes et munitions. Sam s'allongea sur son lit épuisé. Ses blessures, ce combat qui se profilait à l'horizon, l'exténuaient.  
Il se releva et sembla chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas.  
- C'est ça que tu cherches, dit l'aîné lui montrant la boite des antidouleurs.  
- …euh…  
- Sammy, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne t'étais pas encore remis de tes blessures ?  
- Non ça va je t'assure.  
Dean s'approcha et souleva son t-shirt.  
- J'en suis pas si sûr. Tes points de sutures ont sautés, et si on ne fait rien, ça va s'infecter. Viens là je vais réparer tout ça.

Une fois fini il ordonna à Sam de dormir. Puis, se pencha sur l'ordi de son frère et rechercha les gros titres. Il voulait être sûr d'une chose.

Un article l'interpella. Il lut :  
Une jeune femme, son mari et leur fille Kate, âgée de 8 ans ont été retrouvés mort dans une grange du Wyoming. Il semblerait que ces personnes aient été torturées avant d'être sauvagement tuées…

Il ne put en lire plus, il referma l'écran et se jeta sur son lit.  
Tout ce qu'il avait fait, était bien réel.

Comme lui avait dit Sam, il devait essayer d'oublier et se concentrer sur ce bataille qui s'engagera dans la soirée.  
Ils se devaient de réussir.

Car, comme leur avait dit Bobby, la nuit allait être longue.

____________________________________________

Un combat se profile à l'horizon on dirait ?! A bientôt pour la suite !! Et merci à ceux qui viennent lire cette histoire !!


	11. Duper jusqu'au bout

_**Chapitre 11 : Duper jusqu'au bout**_

Les deux frères dormaient paisiblement. Rien ne laissait présager que le soir même se tiendrait un combat des plus difficiles. Un combat qui changerait leur vie. Un combat qui redonnerait la vie à Dean.

Soudain, ce calme, habituellement annonciateur de tempête fut rompu par des vibrations.

Le cadet ouvrit les yeux péniblement et attrapa son portable d'une main.  
- Sam, c'est l'heure ! Je vous attends dans ma chambre pour une mise au point.

Ils s'y présentèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

En plus de Bobby, trois hommes se tenaient debout dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas l'air commode. L'un d'eux retint plus particulièrement leur attention. En effet, une longue balafre se dessinait sur son visage durci par l'expérience.

Le vieux chasseur, en les désignant un par un les introduit tout de suite :  
- Voici Jim Carter, Josh Anding et Mark Stills. Ils vont nous aider.  
Je sais qu'on est encore bien loin du compte mais c'est les seuls qui ont répondu présent en si peu de temps.  
- Merci, dit le cadet.  
- Désolé de vous demander ça mais… pourquoi vous nous aidez ?  
Je sais bien qu'entre nous les chasseurs on ne fait jamais rien gratuitement, lança l'aîné en plaisantant.  
Le chasseur à la cicatrice, appelé Jim, pris alors la parole.  
- Tu n'as pas tors. Si nous sommes là, ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux Dean Winchester mais parce qu'on a une dette envers Bobby. Et nous les chasseurs, sommes toujours loyaux.  
Sam sentait une sorte d'animosité dans le regard de Jim et préféra orienter la conversation sur ce qui les avait véritablement amenés ici.  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- On est à présent six contre treize, ce qui nous fait à peu près deux démons par personnes, en déduisit Mark avec une grande perspicacité.  
- Bravo t'as trouvé ça tout seul, lança Dean suffisamment fort pour que son frère l'entende.  
Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son frère.

Bobby pris la parole pour annoncer le déroulement des opérations.  
- Josh et Mark vous allez vous occuper des pièges à démons.  
Il sortit une carte. Au milieu, le vieux chasseur y avait fait une croix pour désigner l'emplacement de la crypte. Tout en expliquant la difficulté de cette tâche il marqua de cercles les emplacements où ils devraient réaliser ces pièges.  
- Avez-vous des questions ?  
Ils répondirent non et se dirigèrent vers la porte quand Bobby leur lança d'être prudent.

- Bon, reprenons. Dean, tu devras alerter les démons de ta présence, quand on te le dira. Eloigne-les le plus possible de la crypte.  
Sam, toi, couvres ton frère et assures-toi du bon déroulement des opérations.  
Quant à Jim et moi, dès que les démons seront lâchés, on commencera à les attaquer. Josh et Mark nous rejoindront dès qu'ils auront fini.  
Une fois que vous aurez exorcisés les démons qui s'attaquent à vous, revenez vers la crypte et faites exploser l'entrée. dit bobby, en s'adressant aux deux frères.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête et sortirent de la chambre.  
Bobby attrapa Dean avant qu'il n'entre dans l'impala.  
- Ca vaut aussi pour toi! Couvres ton frère !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le protègerai !

C'est ainsi, qu'ils montèrent tous en voiture, direction la forêt de Shoshone.

Une fois arrivé, chacun se posta là où il devait être.

Tous de là où ils se trouvaient observaient les démons déambuler comme si de rien était.

Josh et Mark finirent enfin les pièges à démons et alertèrent les autres chasseurs.  
Ca y'est, le signal était lancé. Il fallait agir vite et bien s'ils voulaient tous s'en sortir sain et sauf.

Après un dernier regard, qui voulait dire « fait attention à toi », Dean s'éloigna.

Presque à la hauteur des démons, il fit volontairement du bruit pour les attirer vers lui.

Alerté par ce chuintement inhabituel, des démons s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer Dean. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, Sam se jeta sur un des deux démons et l'attaqua de plein front.

L'autre démon voulut répliquer mais l'aîné réapparut et lui lança de l'eau bénite au visage.  
Il grimaça de douleur mais repris rapidement ses esprits.  
Il se releva et envoya Dean sur un arbre plus loin d'un simple revers de la main.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, on pouvait entendre les coups de feu que balançaient les chasseurs.  
Jim avait dû tirer pour protéger Josh. Josh qui, chassant maintenant depuis près de trois ans, continuait de se faire surprendre comme un débutant.

Pour l'instant, seul trois démons étaient pris au piège.

Ils ne leur laissaient pas une seconde de répits.

Sam avait sortit son arme et tiré sur le démon qui s'attaquait à lui ne réussissant qu'à l'affaiblir que faiblement. Enchaînant coups de poings et jet d'eau bénite, il réussit finalement à attirer l'un des démons dans un des pièges.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère et vit qu'il se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour venir à bout de son agresseur.

Il finit à peine son exorcisme qu'un autre démon l'attaqua.

Mark finit d'exorciser le démon avec une grande aisance et retourna ensuite aider les autres. En effet, Bobby était assaillit par deux démons qui auraient bientôt raison de lui s'il ne l'aidait pas.

Jim continuait d'assurer les arrières de Josh tout en maniant son arme avec agilité et efficacité.

Ils en étaient à six.

Dean continuait de se battre quand il prit un mauvais coup. Il tomba au sol sous le regard inquiet de son frère mais se releva tant bien que mal l'instant d'après.  
Sam se dirigea aussitôt vers lui et tira sur le démon. Une fois au sol, le cadet le rua de coups et l'attira jusqu'à un des pièges où il pratiqua un exorcisme.  
Une fumée noire épaisse s'échappa dans la nuit.

Sam revint vers son frère et constata que celui-ci avait une plaie dans le flanc droit. Celui-ci, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure affirma que tout allait bien.

Plus aucun démon ne vint les attaquer, donc selon les instructions de Bobby, ils rejoignirent finalement la crypte.

Ils sortirent les explosifs de leur sac et les placèrent de part et d'autre de l'entrée.  
Détonateur en main, ils s'en éloignèrent et s'abritèrent derrière des arbres.

L'intonation fit tressaillir la forêt et alerta les derniers démons encore debout pour l'instant.

Ils allaient pénétrer dans la crypte quand le cadet fut tiré en arrière.  
Dean se retourna brusquement et vit qu'une de ces choses qu'ils combattaient depuis presque une heure s'attaquait à son frère.  
De là où il se trouvait, Sam cria à son frère d'aller chercher la pierre et de revenir l'aider ensuite.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Quand il revint, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Jim, Josh, Mark et Bobby continuaient le combat qui s'était engagé plutôt dans la soirée. Quand ils pensaient en avoir fini avec tous ces démons d'autres se présentaient à eux et les attaquaient, si bien même qu'ils semblaient être plus de treize.

Lorsque Dean revint, il vit son frère maintenu contre un rocher non loin de l'entrée de la crypte.  
Ce qui le choqua ne fut pas de voir son frère dans cette position de faiblesse mais ce fut le fait de voir qui était son assaillant.

C'était Bael.  
Tout en essayant de s'attaquer à Dean, son visage se transforma.

- Arhiman s'écria Sam apeuré.  
- Quoi, alors, Arhiman et Bael était en fait une seule et même personne… ,dit l'aîné assez stupéfait de cette nouvelle.  
- Et oui ! Maintenant, donnes-moi la pierre. ordonna l'homme.  
- Donc tout ce que tu nous a dis sur toi, tes alliés, l'enfer, la pierre, tout était faux !  
- Hum… disons que… j'ai arrangé l'histoire à ma manière ! lança t-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Et les cauchemars… , balança Dean complètement perdu.  
Le vieil homme rit de plus belle, avant de se ressaisir quelques instants plus tard.  
- Bon, trêve de bavardage, donnes-moi la pierre sinon…  
L'homme s'approcha de Sam et entoura des ses main le cou de Sam.  
- Attends…  
- Dean non, ne lui donnes pas la pierre, détruis-là, c'est ta seul chance !, dis Sam entre deux souffles.  
L'aîné était perdu. Bael ou Arhiman, peu importe son nom, s'en était pris à son frère car visiblement ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui tant qu'il se trouvait dans la crypte.  
Que devait-il faire, sauver la vie de son frère, encore une fois, ou se sauver de l'enfer ?

- Dean, Dean, Dean, tu mets trop de temps à te décider. Moi qui croyais te faire une fleur en te laissant choisir… Enfin bref, saches que j'aime négocier mais il me faut la pierre alors…  
Il resserra son étreinte. Sam se débattait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.  
Soudain, plus rien.  
- SAAAAAAM NOOOON !!! cria Dean.

_______________________________________________

Qu'est-il arrivé à Sam ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !! ^ ^


	12. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps

_**Chapitre 12 : Tout n'est qu'une question de temps**_

…

L'aîné était perdu. Bael ou Arhiman, peu importe son nom, s'en était pris à son frère car visiblement ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui tant qu'il se trouvait dans la crypte.  
Que devait-il faire, sauver la vie de son frère, encore une fois, ou se sauver de l'enfer ?

- Dean, Dean, Dean, tu mets trop de temps à te décider. Moi qui croyais te faire une fleur en te laissant choisir… Enfin bref, saches que j'aime négocier mais il me faut la pierre alors…  
Il resserra son étreinte. Sam se débattait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.  
Soudain, plus rien.  
- SAAAAAAM NOOOON !!! cria Dean.

Dean était là, le regard figé à l'endroit où se trouvait Sam et ce démon il y a encore une minute. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Qu'allait-il se passer?

Alerté par le cri du jeune homme Bobby et Jim accoururent presque aussitôt. En arrivant ils observèrent les alentours et approchèrent, comprenant que Sam avait disparu.  
Dean, sans questions de leur part, leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il détruire la pierre ou céder au chantage d'Arhiman ?  
Pour Jim, que la vie n'avait pas épargné, la réponse était simple.

- Tu dois en finir et briser cette pierre.  
- Je ne peux pas… il a Sam, si…  
Bobby se contentait d'observer sans rien dire quand Jim rétorqua :  
- Tu sais, il est probablement m…  
Dean ne le laissa pas finir et lui décocha un violent coup de poing au visage.  
Le chasseur, très mécontent de cet affront direct voulu répliqué mais fut retenu par Bobby.  
- Je suis… désolé, dit Dean.  
- Je t'ai aidé, maintenant on est quitte Bobby, répondit le chasseur à la cicatrice.  
Sans un autre regard il se retourna et partit.

Josh et Mark étaient restés sur place, près de la crypte pour garder l'œil sur la pierre. Bobby et Dean eux étaient rentrés au motel.

Le jeune homme faisait les cents pas à travers la pièce, sa tête bouillonnait tant il réfléchissait pour trouver un moyen de sortir son frère de là. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il n'avait rien, il était au point mort. Son frère n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans cet état et le fait qu'il ne savait pas où était la planque de ce démon n'arrangeait rien.  
C'est alors qu'une idée germa enfin dans sa tête.

Depuis ce fameux rituel, son esprit et celui du démon était liés. Il lui arrivait même des cauchemars dans lesquels la réalité de certains lieux, de certains visages, de certains objets étaient surprenante. Donc, selon sa théorie si Arhiman arrivait à pénétrer dans son esprit, lui aussi pouvait certainement le faire avec ce démon.  
Et jusqu'à ce jour, le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour que son esprit et celui du démon ne fasse qu'un était de dormir. Dormir sans la petite concoction qui l'empêchait de faire tous ces cauchemars.

- Dean, t'es sûr que ça va marcher ? interrogea Bobby.  
- S'il est aussi idiot que j'le pense ça marchera !  
- Surtout, n'oublies pas, dès que tu entreras dans sa tête il le saura alors, fais attention à toi et ouvres l'œil.  
- T'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien.

Il s'allongea puis s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.  
De là où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire, assis en face du lit de Dean, Bobby avait peur, peur de perdre une nouvelle fois les Winchester.

Depuis la mort de leur père, il les avait aidés du mieux qu'il pouvait et cela dans toutes les situations, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, il demeurait impuissant.  
Il était pourtant là, cependant ce combat n'était pas le sien, c'était celui de Dean et Sam Winchester.

Il faisait sombre dans ce long couloir, on pouvait entendre des cris, de femmes surement mais ils n'étaient pas très nets. Plus il avançait plus ces cris étaient forts et aigus.

Arrivé devant la porte Dean pouvait déjà imaginer le pire.  
Qui pouvait bien être dans cette salle ?

Le démon en ouvrant la porte eut un léger sourire, comme s'il savait que Dean était dans son esprit, comme s'il avait préparé quelque chose pour lui.  
Il entra.

La pièce était tout aussi lugubre que le couloir dans lequel il avait cheminé.  
Au centre se trouvait trois jeunes femmes, probablement âgées d'une vingtaine d'années. L'une d'elle portait une alliance, une autre avait un ventre bedonnant annonciateur d'une grossesse et la troisième n'avait aucun signe particulier mais criait de toutes ses forces.

Pourquoi ses jeunes femmes étaient là, Dean n'en avait pas la moindre idée, tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était que le démon s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il assiste à ce genre de crime.  
Le démon voulait le briser psychologiquement.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille hurlante et lui enserra la gorge d'un simple geste. Sa tête retomba en avant.  
Il s'accroupit au niveau de la jeune femme enceinte et la poignarda de plusieurs coups.

S'en était trop pour Dean qui se trouvait dans le corps du démon, et agissait sans vraiment être maître de ses actes.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit à l'autre bout du couloir, se pouvait-il que ce soit son frère ?  
Si oui il devait faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, bruits, odeurs, à absolument tout.

Il se concentra et observa.

Il se réveilla.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Il ne cherchait même pas Bobby du regard, il était là, scrutant le plafond avec un tel intérêt qu'on croirait qu'un message secret y était écrit.

Après quelques minutes, son regard se posa enfin sur le vieux chasseur et voici ce qu'il dit :  
- Entrepôt, train, rouille…  
Rien de moins, rien de plus c'était là tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, entendre ou sentir.

S'il réussissait à régler toute cette histoire, rien ne serait plus pareil pour Dean après avoir connu tant de souffrance dans les yeux de ceux qu'il tuait ou plutôt ceux qu'Arhiman tuait.

Pour le moment, il devait se reprendre et essayer de trouver où se cachait ce démon.

Pendant que Dean essayait de récupérer de ce qu'il avait vu, Bobby s'était éloigné un instant pour prendre des nouvelles de Josh et Jim. Apparemment aucun démon n'était réapparu. C'était comme si Arhiman était tellement sûr qu'ils lui apporteraient la pierre, qu'ils ne se battaient même plus pour l'obtenir.

Il réapparu auprès du jeune homme.  
- Dean, est-ce que ça va ?  
Il se leva et se saisit de l'ordinateur portable.  
- Tout était très humide là bas, et il y avait cette forte odeur de rouille…  
- Il devait surement avoir des machines dans cet entrepôt, répliqua Bobby.  
- Je ne sais pas il faisait très sombre… expliqua Dean.  
- Une usine, il faut qu'on cherche une usine, près de… tu dis que t'as entendu un train ?- le jeune chasseur acquiesça de la tête- Donc … une usine qui se situerai à proximité d'un chemin de fer et si possible dans les environ de la forêt de shoshone.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à éplucher les cartes. Ils avaient sondés presque tous les entrepôts, hangars, même les habitations se trouvant dans un rayon de 100km en partant de la crypte mais ils n'avaient rien.

Ils élargirent le périmètre et tombèrent sur quelque chose.

____________________________________

Arriveront t-il à retrouver Sam avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? La réponse bientôt !!


	13. Un pari risqué

_**Chapitre 13 : Un pari risqué  
**_

Ils élargirent le périmètre et tombèrent sur quelque chose.

- Ca y'est, j'ai trouvé !  
Dean releva le nez de son livre et s'approcha du vieux chasseur. Il posa son regard sur l'écran d'ordinateur et passa d'un air satisfait à un air désespéré.  
- Putain, trois entrepôts ?  
- C'est une ancienne usine qui s'occupait de la transformation du bois. Il y a cinq ans, le patron a placé des actions en bourses, le marché s'est effondré et il a été obligé de mettre la clé sous la porte…  
- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? ragea Dean.  
- Attends laisses-moi finir. Depuis elle a été laissé à l'abandon. Cependant il y a quelques mois la police a démantelé un réseau de trafic de cuivre et de fer brute, et apparemment tout était entreposé dans l'entrepôt principal, d'où la forte odeur de rouille. Les deux autres entrepôts étaient vides. Donc je pense que Sam s'y trouve.  
- Ok on y va !

Le vieux chasseur s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose quand son portable sonna.  
Il décrocha.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait la personne à l'autre bout du fil, son visage se ternissait d'inquiétude.

Quand il raccrocha, le jeune homme questionna Bobby du regard.  
- Il faut le retrouver et vite… .

Sam était là, quelque part, dans une salle où il ne pouvait discerner le plafond tant il faisait sombre. Il était seul depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Quelques heures de répit pensa t-il.  
Il avait observé les alentours mais n'y avait rien vu de particulier. Comment pouvait-on le retrouver dans ces conditions ?  
Il se chassa cette idée de l'esprit et espérait au fond de lui que pour une fois, son frère ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il espérait qu'il détruirait cette pierre et tuerait ce démon. Le démon qui détenait son contrat.

Sam était suspendu par les bras.  
Par moment il avait cru sombrer dans l'inconscience mais se réveillait aussi tôt en pensant à son frère.  
En effet, le démon n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui. En le torturant, ses vieilles blessures s'étaient rouvertes.  
Des gouttes de sang perlaient de son corps suspendu.  
Ses doigts étaient engourdis et sa tête le faisait souffrir.

Soudain une porte grinça. S'en suivi un rire machiavélique.  
Arrivé à hauteur de Sam, celui qui se déplaçait dans l'ombre dévoila enfin son visage.  
C'était Arhiman. Il riait d'une victoire certaine ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda t-il.  
- Les humains. Vous êtes si prévisible, si… instables. Vous vous laissez toujours guider par vos sentiments.  
Devant le ton interrogateur de Sam il s'expliqua.  
- Il a suffit que je montre les bonnes choses à ton frère pour qu'il se décide enfin. A l'heure qu'il est il doit se sentir tellement mal qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que de m'amener la pierre pour que tout s'arrête.  
- Qu'est ce vous lui avez fait ? ragea le jeune chasseur.

Arhiman s'approcha de lui et d'un geste vif lui fit une entaille sur le torse.  
Sam lâcha un cri déchirant et à bout de force, s'évanouit l'instant d'après.

Dean était resté figé ne sachant quoi dire lorsque le vieux chasseur avait raccroché et balancé «Il faut le retrouver et vite ».

- Bobby qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'était qui ?  
- L'autre jour, après que Ba… Arhiman nous ai rendu visite au motel, j'ai appelé Aaron un vieil ami, je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire et je lui ai demandé de faire des recherches plus approfondi sur lui. Ce qu'il a découvert est troublant.  
- Vas' y j't'écoutes. pesta Dean.  
- Il n'a trouvé de Bael nulle part…  
- Bobby, enchaînes, on le sait déjà tout ça.  
- Il y a bien une pierre mais… elle ne renferme aucun pouvoir. Tout était faux.  
- Mais comment c'est possible ?  
- Le rituel d'enfermement, qu'Abigor et Otis ont pratiqués après avoir invoqué Arhiman est un rituel très fastidieux et peu de personnes l'on réussi jusqu'à ce jour. Et… ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est qu'il est possible qu'ils y soient parvenus mais on ne sait pas à quoi ils ont rattaché son pouvoir.  
- Alors… il se leva- On le tue comment maintenant, hein ?  
- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, le seul moyen de le tuer c'est de pratiquer une conjuration, c'est-à-dire le rituel inverse. Un rituel qui ne peut être accompli que par ceux qui y ont participés à l'origine. expliqua Bobby.  
- Et… -il se racla la gorge encore incertain sur un point- comment tu expliques qu'il n'a pas pu m'attaquer quand j'étais dans la crypte? demanda Dean.  
- Je… je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant ni sur la manière avec laquelle ils ont persuadés Arhiman du pouvoir de cette pierre ni de la tournure que vont prendre les choses si on ne retrouve pas vite ton frère.

Bobby et Dean se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, grimpèrent dans leurs voitures respectives et démarrèrent.

Les entrepôts qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient à 250km ouest de la forêt de Shoshone. Ils leur faudraient au moins deux heures pour les atteindre en roulant à vive allure.  
Mais pour l'instant, il devait retourner à la dite crypte pour y récupérer la pierre. Si eux savaient, Arhiman lui ignorait tout.  
Ils allaient donc lui donner la pierre et espéré qu'il libère Sam.

Après que le vieux chasseur ait remercié Josh et Jim pour l'aide qu'ils avaient apportés, Dean et lui reprirent la route.

Ils arrivèrent dans la nuit.

Avant d'entrer ils firent un dernier briefing sur ce qu'ils devraient faire une fois à l'intérieur.  
- On inspecte l'entrepôt chacun de notre côté, dès qu'on repère quelque chose on s'appelle, ok ? proposa le jeune chasseur.  
- Dean surtout ne fait rien tant que je ne suis pas là ! reprit Bobby.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt, l'un par l'entrée principale, l'autre par une entrée annexe.

Tout était comme dans son cauchemar. Plus Dean avançait plus ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il revoyait encore l'étincelle de vie quitter les yeux des jeunes femmes qu'il avait tué. Il revivait cette scène encore et encore. Mais le temps n'était plus aux doutes et aux peurs.

Bobby était dans une grande salle ou des chaines formaient des guirlandes sur un sol humide et sombre. Il ne discernait pas grand-chose mais réussissait quand même à avancer sans faire le moindre bruit.  
Il n'avait rien trouvé par ici. Il rebroussa chemin pour observer la prochaine salle quand son portable vibra.  
Il décrocha et une voix lui dit « je l'ai trouvé ».

Bobby arriva sur les lieux en moins de deux minutes. Comme promis Dean n'avait rien tenté. Au lieu de ça, il restait figer là.  
Le vieux chasseur dû le secoué plusieurs fois pour qu'il réagisse enfin.

Sam était inconscient, maintenu debout par une chaine qui lui écorchait les poignets. Ils avaient de multiples blessures, mais malgré ça n'avait pas perdu trop de sang. Comme ci le démon s'était amusé avec lui sans le désir de le tuer tout de suite.  
En parlant de démon, où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Dean se précipita sur son frère pendant que Bobby peu rassuré scrutait tout les recoins de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.  
C'est alors que comme sorti de nulle part Arhiman se montra enfin, fier de voir ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
Il s'avança quasi triomphant et rétorqua :  
- Je savais que tu viendrais Dean.

- Tu vas me donner la pierre et… grâce à vous je vais pouvoir retrouver ma place en enfer et y régner enfin.  
- Libères Sam. ordonna le jeune chasseur.  
- Hum… Dean penses-tu vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça.  
- Tu as son âme, tu auras la pierre, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus et puis réfléchis, si tu nous tue maintenant personne ne saura que c'était toi, alors que si tu nous laisses en vie une fois… ton trône retrouvé tu sera admiré pour avoir réussi à tuer les Winchester. C'est un bon pari tu ne crois pas ? intervint Bobby qui savait se montrer persuasif quand il le fallait.  
- Donne-moi la pierre, mais saches que je reviendrais et cette fois je te tuerai, toi, ton frère et tous les autres chasseurs de ce monde.

Dean lui tendit la pierre et Arhiman disparut.  
Oui mais pour combien de temps ?

_________________________________________

Merci d'avoir lu !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?! A bientôt pour la suite ^ ^


	14. Le symbole

_**Chapitre 14: Le symbole**_

Ils arrivèrent au motel à l'aube. Dean se précipita à l'arrière et avec l'aide de Bobby, sortit son frère de l'impala.  
Sam n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il était pâle mais son pouls et sa respiration étaient réguliers.

Ils le déposèrent sur un des lits.

Pendant que le vieux chasseur s'affairait à former des lignes de sel un peu partout dans la chambre, l'ainé se saisit de ciseaux et découpa ce qui restait du tee-shirt de Sam.

Lorsqu'il vit les blessures, bien que superficielles, qui recouvrait son corps, Dean lâcha un juron.  
Il prit des compresses et nettoya toutes les plaies. Il attrapa ensuite une aiguille, un fil et commença à suturer les contusions.  
Une fois terminée, il mit une couverture sur Sam.

- Bobby qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Dean avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix.  
- Je… on va trouver une solution mais… pour l'instant il faut bouger d'ici, le démon sait où vous êtes.  
- Regardes Sam, comment veux-tu qu'on se batte contre lui alors qu'il est… imbattable ! cria le jeune homme en agitant ses mains.  
J'en ai…

Le verre qui se trouvait en face de lui se fissura.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant.  
- Dean, c'est le prochain niveau après les cauchemars…  
L'ainé s'accroupit puis s'assit. Bobby approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ne baisses pas les bras même si c'est dur. On va réussir, on va tuer ce fumier.  
- Je commence à avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que ce fils de p*** et tu me dis de pas baisser les sera quoi après, hein ?  
- Dean…

Sam avait parlé, il était à nouveau conscient.  
Il tenta de se lever mais n'y parvint pas car ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.  
Son frère s'approcha de lui, heureux de le voir réveillé.

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Ca va… -il gémit- est ce que… tout est fini ? demanda Sam.  
- Je… je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.  
- Dean, il faut partir et maintenant ! Allez dans la prochaine ville je vous y rejoindrait dès que je pourrai, en attendant je vais essayer de couvrir vos traces, répliqua Bobby.  
- Ok je prépare nos affaires, on y va.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, lança Sam dans un souffle.

« Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici et vite » fut la seul réponse que le cadet obtint.

Après avoir tout rangé, Dean, toujours aidé de Bobby soutinrent Sam jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils roulèrent trois bonnes heures avant de s'arrêter dans un motel.  
Sam avait repris des couleurs et malgré ses blessures ne se plaignaient pas. En effet, après que son frère lui est raconté ce qui s'était passé,  
il s'était contenté de suivre la route des yeux sans poser la moindre question.

Dean lui, avait conduit sans s'arrêter. Biensur de temps en temps il jetait des coups d'œil furtif vers son frère mais ne disais rien. Il réfléchissait.

Pour lui cette histoire était allée trop loin, il avait eu des cauchemars, avait tué des innocents et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec ce pouvoir, le pouvoir de ce démon. Qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? D'ailleurs y'aurait-il un « ensuite » ?  
Pourquoi tenter de se battre contre une chose que l'on ne peut pas vaincre ?  
Peut-être valait-il mieux essayer de disparaître et attendre patiemment la fin.  
Pour l'instant ne rien dire à Sam à propos de sa nouvelle aptitude serait la meilleure chose à faire.

- Dean, qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Bobby quand je me suis réveillé ?  
- Rien, on parlait juste.  
Il se leva et se saisit de l'ordinateur de Sam.  
- Je vais faire quelques recherches sur Abigor et Otis , se justifia Dean.  
- En quoi ça va nous aidez ?  
- Bobby m'a dit que pour tué Arhiman, il faut pratiquer une conjuration. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne peut être faite que par eux.  
- Tu veux les invoquer, j'me trompe ? interrogea Sam.  
- Pour l'instant je veux juste en apprendre plus et pour la suite on verra !

Le cadet encore sous l'effet des médicaments qu'ils avaient pris, sombra dans les bras de Morphée en fin d'après-midi.

Dean toujours à l'ordinateur, avait trouvé quelques infos, mais rien de bien flagrant. Il se leva, vérifia les lignes sels, les pièges à démons, et les bouteilles d'eau bénite. Tout était là. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et releva légèrement les stores.  
Le parking était désert. Seul un lampadaire éclairait l'endroit. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait se cacher pendant un certain temps. L'endroit idéal pour tuer quelqu'un sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.  
Bref, l'endroit idéal pour eux.

Le cadet se leva requinqué. Ses plaies ne s'étaient pas rouvertes et ses courbatures s'étaient estompées.  
Il remarqua toute suite que son frère s'était endormi, inconfortablement assis sur sa chaise mais ne le réveilla pas.

Il prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Dean ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau. Sa nuit avait été calme et paisible. Pas un cauchemar. Rien.

Visiblement, l'apparition de son pouvoir n'y était pas pour rien.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers l'unique snack du coin. Il prit deux cafés, des beignets au chocolat et rejoignit la chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas briser les lignes de sel.

- Hey Sam, ça va ?  
- Bien, mieux, merci de m'avoir sauvé…  
- T'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Alors, j'ai cherché toute la nuit et…  
- J'ai vu ça ! lança Sam.  
- Abigor et Otis sont deux puissants démons. Un jour ils ont invoqués Arhiman pour qu'il rétablisse l'ordre en enfer mais ça à mal tourner parce qu'il les a marqué d'un symbole. Un symbole qui les empêchait de le tuer.  
- Finalement, il y'avait du vrai dans ce qu'il nous avait dit. A quoi il ressemble ?  
- Il est formé d'un cercle, entrecoupé d'une croix et transpercée d'une flèche. Je l'ai comparé avec d'autres et c'est un symbole vaudou.  
- Vaudou ? s'étonna le cadet.  
- Oui ça m'a surpris au début mais après j'me suis dit qu'Arhiman avait surement fait ça dans l'urgence et avait utilisé le premier symbole à peu près puissant qu'il avait trouvé.  
- Et… y'a un moyen de s'en débarrasser ??  
- J'ai beau chercher mais je bloque complètement.  
- Je vais appeler Missouri, peut-être qu'elle saura quoi faire.  
- Ok, bonne idée, lança Dean en s'allongeant.

Sam pris son portable  
- Sam ?  
- Oui.  
- Ca fait longtemps !  
- Euh… bafouilla Sam.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, je ressens de la douleur, de la peine et beaucoup de colère venant de Dean.  
- On est sur une affaire assez compliquée…  
- C'est bizarre, j'le sens différent, comme habité d'une force nouvelle.  
- Missouri je vous ai appelé pour vous demander des infos aux sujets d'un symbole vaudou. C'est un cercle entrecoupé d'une croix et d'une flèche.  
- Attends, laisses moi réfléchir…oui, c'est un symbole très puissant. Il était utilisé autrefois pour marquer les hommes et exercés sur eux un contrôle , seul celui qui est l'auteur de ce symbole peu l'ôter mais ce n'est plus vrai aujourd'hui car un jour une femme a réussi. Elle a tout noté dans un vieux grimoire. Dès que je mets la main dessus, je t'envoi le tout par mail.  
- Merci.  
- Sam, n'hésites pas à m'appeler si vous avez le moindre souci.  
Elle raccrocha.

Le cadet rapporta à Dean ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais ne parla pas de ce qu'elle avait ressenti par rapport à Dean.

De quelle force nouvelle parlait-elle ?

______________________________________

Dean va t-il parler de son pouvoir à son frère ? La réponse bientôt !! ^ ^


	15. Le marché

_**Chapitre 15 : Le marché**_

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sam avait raccroché avec Missouri, depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait un moyen de se débarrasser du symbole.  
L'attente devenait insupportable. Le cadet était accroché à son ordinateur pendant que l'aîné faisait les cents pas à travers la pièce.

- Alors, tu l'as reçu ?  
- Rien comme il y a trente secondes ! Dean, tu veux pas t'assoir !  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout, elle sait bien qu'on a peu de temps ! s'énerva l'aîné.  
- Non je lui ai juste dit qu'on était sur une affaire compliquée sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails donc… elle sait pas vraiment…  
- Ouais, bon, elle a intérêt à se bouger le…  
- Dean, respires, dès qu'elle le trouve elle nous l'envoie ! Tu comptes les invoqués, hein ?  
- Tu sais… c'est la seule façon de se débarrasser de ce fils de p*** !  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais… tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont le tuer ? Et… admettons qu'ils le tuent, ils nous demanderont forcément quelque chose en échange… qu'est ce que tu leur donneras alors ? rétorqua le cadet.  
- … Moi.  
- Tu… -il jeta un coup d'œil sur son écran- Ca y'est je l'ai ! Alors… pour ôter ce symbole il faut d'abord se procurer certains ingrédients à base de plantes et ensuite lire une formule très complexe.  
- Et… c'est tout ?demanda Dean.  
- Oui. Il nous faut de l'agrimonia, du carum carvi, de l'achillea millefollium, de l'artemisia absentium, et du satis tunctoras.  
- Rien que ça !  
- Missouri m'a dit qu'un antiquaire pourrait nous fournir toutes ces plantes ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, le plus proche se trouve à 30km d'ici ! expliqua le cadet.  
- Allons-y.  
- Dean je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies encore une fois…  
- Sam on n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on trouve ces plantes et qu'on invoque Abigor et Otis avant qu'Arhiman nous tombe dessus. répliqua l'aîné faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Heureusement pour eux, l'antiquaire leur fournit toutes les plantes qu'ils avaient demandées.

Ils rejoignirent le motel en fin d'après midi.

Dean se chargea d'appeler Missouri pendant que Sam lui prenait des nouvelles de Bobby.

- Missouri, c'est…  
- Dean, oui, comment tu te sens ?  
- Ca va! Je voulais vous demander…  
- Comment invoquer un démon, c'est ça ? le coupa-t-elle.

- C'est très simple il suffit de dessiner quelques caractères sur le lieu de l'invocation. Là tu récites une incantation en y incluant le nom du démon que tu souhaites faire apparaître et le tour est joué. Dean je veux bien vous aidez mais je sens qu'un terrible danger plane sur vous, c'est trop risquez…  
- Il le faut, on n'a pas le choix. répliqua le jeune homme.  
- Je … vous envoie ça. Faites attention.  
- Merci  
Il raccrocha.

Son frère réapparu.  
Malgré ses nombreux essais, Bobby demeurait injoignable.

Missouri, cette fois-ci ne tarda pas.

Ils dessinèrent les fameux signes et quelques pièges à démons censés les contenir en cas de besoin. Tout était fin près.

Sam pris l'incantation et commença à la lire. Au début rien ne se passait, tout était normal mais au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture des courants d'airs de plus en plus forts envahissaient la pièce. Jusqu'au moment où un démon apparut.

- Sam et Dean Winchester ! Que me vaut ce plaisir !  
- On a un marché à te proposer, répondit Sam.  
- Pensez-vous vraiment que ce ridicule piège peut me retenir. dit-il en envoyant, d'un geste vif, l'aîné à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se releva.  
- Dites nous qui êtes vous et quels sont vos rapports avec Arhiman ?  
A cette question le démon changea de mine, elle passa de l'arrogance à la peur.  
- Je m'appelle Otis et Arhiman est mon maître.  
- Où se trouve Abigor, demanda le plus jeune.  
- Il est mort, Arhiman l'a eu et après moi, tu es le prochain Dean. Il te cherche et il met la main sur tous ceux qui t'ont côtoyé de près ou de loin ses derniers jours. Et… si mes sources sont bonnes, il me semble qu'il a déjà tué un chasseur.

Les deux frères se regardèrent espérant au plus profond d'eux qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement de Bobby.  
- Fermes la et écoutes ce qu'on a te dire ! Si nos sources sont bonnes… ton symbole t'empêche de le tuer mais… si on te l'enlève, tu en seras alors capable. Et d'après ce qu'on sait… je suppose que c'est ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde, non ? rétorqua Sam.  
- J'ai déjà essayé et seul Arhiman peut l'enlever.  
- Ben, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, nous on a trouvé la solution !

Le démon éclata de rire .  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ? ragea Dean.  
- Tu es la clé de toute cette histoire et pourtant tu ne sembles pas être au courant.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- A-t-on avis, pourquoi il n'a jamais pu te tuer ou même te blesser gravement depuis le début ?  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme.  
- Parce que tu portes quelque chose qui te protège, tu portes son pouvoir autour du cou !  
Autrefois, avec Abigor, c'est dans ton pendentif que l'on a effectué le rituel d'enfermement. Si tu veux le tuer, il faut que tu le détruises ou plutôt que toi et moi le détruisions. expliqua Otis.  
- Attends, tu dis que Dean et toi, êtes capable de tuer ce démon. Mais… je croyais qu'il fallait être très puissant, posséder des pouvoirs et surtout l'avoir invoqué pour… lança Sam déconcerté.  
- Dean, petit cachotier, tu ne lui a rien dit, c'est ça !  
- La ferme, s'emporta t-il !  
La vitre, qui donnait sur le parking, éclata au même moment.  
- Très impressionnant, n'est ce pas ! lança Otis à l'attention du plus jeune.  
- Sam, je…  
- C'est pas le moment, répondit froidement le cadet.  
Commençant à perdre patience il ajouta :  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu tues Arhiman et tu retrouves enfin ta liberté !  
- J'accepte mais à une condition !  
- Laquelle ? demanda Dean.  
- Que tu renonces à tes pouvoirs une fois qu'il sera mort.  
- Marché conclut. lança l'aîné.

Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires dans sa voiture, il était près à prendre la route. Il avait effacé toute trace de présences humaines.

Arrivé près du gérant pour lui remettre ses clés, les yeux de celui-ci virèrent au noir. Conscient de son erreur, il commença à courir vers la sortie mais il était trop tard.  
Le démon s'approcha de lui et le plaqua d'un simple regard au mur le plus proche.  
Il pouvait ressentir la haine qui habitait ce corps. Ce démon en avait après quelque chose c'était certain.

Comment, malgré les précautions qu'ils avaient prises, l'avait il trouvé ?

Le démon s'approcha et en lui enfonçant son poing dans l'épaule, enserra le cou du chasseur de son autre main.  
- Où sont Dean et Sam Winchester ?  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, répondit l'homme en grimaçant de douleur.  
- Je répète, où sont Dean et Sam winchester ?  
- J'en sais rien, mais tu veux mon avis, ils doivent être loin à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Ah, ils vont me le payer… je vais les torturés ou… non, je vais torturer Sam et je m'occuperai de Dean en enfer ! Mais dommage, tu ne seras plus là pour voir ça !

Le démon en resserrant son étreinte lui brisa les cervicales.

Le corps sans vie du chasseur retomba lourdement sur le sol.

___________________________________

Otis va t-il vraiment honorer sa part du marché en tuant Arhiman ? Quel est ce chasseur que ce dernier a tué ? Les réponses dans la suite ^ ^


	16. La fuite

_**Chapitre 16 : La fuite**_

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu tues Arhiman et tu retrouves enfin ta liberté!  
- J'accepte mais à une condition !  
- Laquelle ? demanda Dean.  
- Que tu renonces à tes pouvoirs une fois qu'il sera mort.  
- Marché conclut. lança l'aîné.

Quelques minutes avaient passées sans que personne ne bouge où ne prononce le moindre son.  
Otis était fier de lui. De lui émanait un sourire malsain

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son attitude. Certes il allait enfin pouvoir se battre contre le démon qu'il détestait le plus, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que tout restait à faire.

Les frères l'observèrent un instant. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trop précipités et n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Mais comment le pouvait-il alors que chaque minute, chaque seconde perdus pouvaient leur être fatal.

- Alors, vous me l'enlevez ce symbole ? demanda Otis.  
- Ta gueule… Dean il faut que j'te parle ! Ah… au fait tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici donc n'essayes même pas.  
- Je vous ai déjà dis… et montré que ces choses ne marchais pas sur moi !  
- Les symboles qui sont au sol ne sont pas des pièges mais ceux qui entoure cette pièce et que tu ne vois pas eux le sont. s'empressa de répondre le cadet.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu gardant toujours Otis en visuel.

Il était là debout au milieu de cette chambre piégée mais était content de lui.  
La discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec Arhiman n'y était pas pour rien.

_Flashback_

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer…  
- Laissez-moi encore une chance ! J'ai repéré un chasseur, je vais le faire parler ! rétorqua Otis.  
- Très bien, je te laisse 2 jours pour les retrouver ! Passé ce délai je m'occuperai de toi et je te ferai payer ce stupide rituel d'enfermement que tu as osé pratiquer.  
- Vous ne serez pas déçu maitre.

Fin du flashback

Après un dernier regard vers le démon Sam expliqua enfin ses craintes à son frère :  
- Je crois qu'on a été trop vite, on s'est laissé aveugler…  
- C'est trop tard pour ça tu penses pas ?  
- Et s'il était de mèche avec Arhiman ? Dean réfléchis-y une seconde !  
- Si t'as une meilleure idée…  
- Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber visiblement tu ne veux pas comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire… pas plus que tu comptais me dire que t'avais des putains de pouvoirs de démon . lança le cadet à bout de nerf.  
- C'est pas le moment de me faire des reproches.  
- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu…

Le portable du plus jeune sonna :  
- Sam, ne faites pas ça ! Partez le plus vite possible !  
- Missouri ?  
- Si Arhiman vous retrouve maintenant vous n'aurez aucune chance ! Filez maintenant, allez à Fort Collins dans la Colorado, dès que vous y serez appelez-moi !

- Otis n'est pas celui qu'il prétends être !  
- Mais comment vous…  
- J'ai eu une vision, une terrible vision alors faites-moi confiance ! Partez !  
- Ok, on y va !

Il posa son portable, commença à se diriger vers ses affaires quand Dean le retint par le bras.  
- C'était Missouri, il faut qu'on bouge d'ici !  
- Quoi, tout de suite, pour le symbole, Otis, Arhiman, on fait quoi ? demanda l'aîné.  
- Oui tout de suite et oublies tout ça, j'avais raison Otis c'est bien foutu de notre gueule !  
- Et où on va ?  
- Je te le dirai une fois dehors.  
- Si on prend nos affaires, il va comprendre qu'on se barre alors ne touche à rien et sort, j'te rejoins dans 2 minutes. Rétorqua l'aîné.  
- Dean…  
- Fais ce que j'te dis !  
Sam s'exécuta.

- Tiens mais c'est bête, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !  
- Où il va ton frère ? demanda le démon.  
- Il faut qu'on retourne chez l'antiquaire, pour prendre de… l'artémi…sia absen… quelque chose ! C'est l'ingrédient indispensable, on en a besoin si on veut t'enlever ce symbole.

Etaient-ils vraiment entrain de l'abandonner là au milieu de nulle part !  
Ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient compris ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, si Otis espérait survivre il fallait qu'il soit vigilant. Arhiman avait été on ne peut plus clair sur le sujet.

_Flashback_

- Ce misérable, cet insecte s'est joué de moi ! Mais il oublie une chose, il oublie que c'est moi qui possède son contrat ! Une fois en enfer, crois moi, je m'occuperais de lui en priorité ! Quant à toi, regardes bien et que ça te serve de leçon ! répliqua Arhiman en s'adressant à Otis.

Il plaça sa main sur la tête d'Abigor. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci fut pris de convulsion, puis plus rien. Son enveloppe charnelle s'était consumée instantanément.  
- Comprends-moi, je déteste être déçu !

Fin du flashback

- Non tu n'iras nulle part. répliqua Otis avec assurance.

Il leva la main et Dean fut plaqué au mur. Les pièges l'empêchaient de sortir de la chambre mais pas de se servir de ses pouvoirs.

De là où il se trouvait, Sam avait suivi toute la scène. Il voulut revenir pour aider son frère mais celui-ci lui fit signe de rester à l'extérieur.

Dean se concentra. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il cherchait au plus profond de lui une chose qu'il ne maitrisait pas, son pouvoir.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et se détacha de l'emprise du démon comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais.

Il avança jusqu'à Otis et lança :  
- On se verra en enfer !

Sous les regards surpris de son frère et d'Otis, il sortit de la chambre. Ils partirent direction Fort Collins.  
En roulant bien, ils pourraient y être le lendemain matin.

Chacun était assis à sa place habituelle, Dean conduisant et Sam regardant défiler le paysage l'air pensif.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

L'aîné se rappelait la façon dont il s'était extrait de l'emprise du démon et surtout comment son frère l'avait regardé à cet instant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout tourne mal ?  
Plus le temps passait et plus Dean se posait des questions sur ce pacte qui était finalement le début de tout.  
S'il avait su protéger son frère ce jour là rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
Tout était sa faute, il se devait donc de trouver la solution et ce quelqu'en soit le prix.

Le cadet se posait beaucoup de questions, mais là principale étant pourquoi son frère lui avait caché son pouvoir ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se renferme dès que quelque chose le touchait de trop près ?  
Et puis, il ne l'avait même pas écouté quand il lui avait fait part de ses doutes. Preuve qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui-même ces temps-ci. Mais Sam aurait dû être là et comprendre que ce marché était voué à l'échec depuis le début.

Comment avaient-ils pu être si naïfs ?

- Tiens, tiens, tiens,…  
- Maitre ?, lança Otis la voix tremblante.  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- Je … ils… vous aviez dit 2 jours !  
- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis, répliqua Arhiman. Alors ?  
- Ils… ils sont partis…  
- Toi, démon de second ordre tu t'es fait piéger par ces minables ! Tu n'est pas digne d'être mon serviteur.

Comme pour Abigor, il déposa une main sur le front d'Otis. Celui-ci lutta quelques instants puis plus rien.  
- Dean je te retrouverai, et dès que j'aurai ton pendentif, je veux te voir souffrir, agoniser, me supplier de t'achever. Lança Arhiman pour lui-même.


	17. A l'aube du combat

_**Chapitre 17: A l'aube du combat**_

- Dean je te retrouverai, et dès que j'aurai ton pendentif, je veux te voir souffrir, agoniser, me supplier de t'achever. lança Arhiman pour lui-mê parcourut du regard la chambre du motel. Quelques affaires des Winchester y étaient encore. Il ramassa un papier portant une signature et rétorqua:

- Tu veux jouer Dean, alors on va jouer !

Cela faisait plus de trois heures déjà que les frères roulaient sans avoir émis le moindre son. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par la route qui se profilait devant eux.

Soudain Dean fut pris dans une sorte de réalité autre que celle où il était avec son frère. Il faisait un cauchemar, éveillé.

Il se trouvait devant un motel. Un motel qu'il connaissait puisqu'il y était deux jours plus tôt.

Quelqu'un sortit d'une chambre, celle qu'il avait loué avec son frère. L'homme ferma la porte, rangea ses affaires dans son pick-up, et se dirigea vers le gérant du motel.

Dean le suivit. Il tomba nez à nez avec lui.

Par réflexe il voulut lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Au contraire, il s'approcha et lui brisa la nuque.

Il tua cet homme qui n'était autre que Bobby.

Le regard de l'aîné était devenu livide, et malgré les appels de son frère il ne réagissait pas.

Voyant que l'impala déviait dangereusement sur le côté, le cadet se saisit du volant et continua de stimuler son frère. Mais rien ne se passait.

Sam ne put ralentir autrement qu'en se servant du frein à main.

Une fois le véhicule complètement arrêté, le cadet sortit et accourut auprès de son frère.

- Dean ? Dean ? hurla t-il.

- ...

- Dean ? Réponds-moi...

- J'ai...

- Dean, parles-moi s'il te plaît! lança le cadet inquiet.

- Bobby est mort, je l'ai tué...

- C'est impossible, tu ne l'as pas tué...

- ...

- Dean ?

L'aîné sembla à nouveau plongé dans ce cauchemar mais cette fois-ci tomba dans l'inconscience.

Après s'être assuré que son pouls et sa respiration étaient stables, Sam le plaça sur la banquette arrière et pris le volant. Ils devaient arriver à Fort Collins au plus vite car Dean ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

Le cadet roulait en jetant régulièrement des coup d'œil sur son frère. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Coupable d'avoir fait confiance, coupable d'avoir été aussi naïf, coupable de tout.

Après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Sam se gara près de l'unique motel de cette petite ville .

Il se retourna vers son frère qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur et l'allongea.

Il pris son portable et composa le numéro de Missouri.

- Que se passe t-il avec Dean? demanda-t-elle avant que le cadet ne dise quelque chose.

- Il a eu une sorte de... cauchemar dans lequel il est persuadé d'avoir tué Bobby et depuis il est inconscient ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Il... il...

- Sam, je sais que la situation est grave cependant, il faut que tu gardes ton calme, pour ton frère, il en aura besoin à son réveil.

- Surement mais... je m'inquiètes pour lui et pour Bobby qui ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis deux jours.

- En effet ce n'est pas normal, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. rétorqua Missouri sur un ton qui la trahissait.

- Merci.

- Bon, je vous ai fait venir ici pour une raison précise. C'est là qu'Arhiman a été invoqué par Abigor et Otis!

- Comment vous... ah oui, la vision !

- Oui. Il faut que vous vous rendiez au cimetière au nord de la ville et que vous cherchiez une très vielle stèle. D'après mes recherches... une incantation y serait inscrite - elle fit une pause- Tu devras la lire pour l'affaiblir pendant que Dean qui est à... plus de 90 % lié à l'esprit du démon devra verser son sang sur son pendentif . Tu devras enterrer l'objet près de la stèle. A ce moment, le démon aura perdu tous ses pouvoirs et alors là tu pourras l'exorciser. expliqua la psychique.

- Merci, mais j'ai peu d'espoir que ça marche...

- Samuel, je t'interdis de baisser les bras ! Tu dois y croire si tu veux y arriver !

- A quoi ça sert, depuis le début, dès le moment où j'ai cru que ce démon pouvait sauver Dean, tout était fini ! Tout est ma faute dans cette histoire !

- Sam -dit elle sur un ton plus calme - tu ne dois pas penser ainsi, tu dois chasser ce poids de culpabilité que tu as...

- ... Je... qu'est ce qui va se passez maintenant ? dit le cadet changeant de sujet.

- Il faut que vous soyez vigilent, et que vous vous prépariez car il ne tardera pas à vous retrouver ! Protégez-vous comme vous pouvez! D'après ma vision, il sera là demain. En attendant, reposez-vous !

Faites attention.

Il raccrocha.

Il déposa son portable sur la table et sortit récupérer quelques provisions au distributeur.

Sam s'était assis sur son lit pour veiller son frère. Il semblait endormi mais ne se réveillait pas même si depuis quelques minutes il semblait beaucoup plus agité.

Le cadet commençait à sentir la fatigue le submerger.

Il s'allongea, ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourde. Elles se fermèrent.

Dean ouvrit les yeux vers vingt heures. D'abord déboussolé, il se ressaisit rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut son jeune frère endormi.

Il s'assit sur son lit.

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce cauchemar puis dans ceux qui avaient suivi lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et se leva.

Bobby était mort et lui avait été au première loge.

Il l'avait vu chaque étincelle de vie quitter peu à peu le corps de celui qui le considérait comme son fils.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi Arhiman s'acharnait-il encore sur lui alors que dans quelques mois à peine il serait à lui?

Dean était à bout, mais avais toujours cette rage en lui. Cette envie de tuer celui qui était responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit que son frère avait bien protégé leur chambre. Il avait même acheté de quoi manger.

Pourtant, Dean ressentit le besoin de sortir.

Et puis après tout, si son pendentif le protégeait vraiment, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

Il se sentit plus serein lorsqu'il respira l'air frais du soir. Il marcha le long de la route, plongé dans ses pensées.

Sam se réveilla plus tard.

Il se tourna vers le lit voisin et lorsqu'il n'aperçut pas son frère, ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il se leva et parcourut du regard la modeste pièce mais ne vit rien que son aîné aurait pu lui laisser.

Il voulut se saisir de son portable mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Dean ?

- Oui c'est moi, répondit l'aîné spontanément.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Sa va, t'inquiètes pas.

Il déposa sa veste.

- C'est tout ! Dean, t'es resté plusieurs heures inconscient et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ! ragea le cadet.

- Oui et alors tu veux que j'te dises que j'me sens encore plus mal que tout à l'heure, que j'ai fait des dizaines de cauchemars dont un en particulier où j'avais tué Bobby de sang froid, que j'me sens complètement vide, hein, c'est ça que tu veux entendre?

Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'observer son frère se diriger vers la salle de bain et fermer la porte.

Dean observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait le visage fatigué, exténué, marqué de cernes. Il avait le regard plein de doutes, de tristesse et de colère.

Il fit couler l'eau le long de son corps espérant se détendre un peu. Cependant des images venaient lui envahirent la tête encore et encore. Il mit ses mains sur ses tempes mais ça n'arrangeait rien.

Le démon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Car puisqu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre physiquement, il essayait de le briser mentalement.

Sam fut surpris de ce que lui avait dit son frère. Car il pouvait sentir une telle détresse en lui que ça l'effrayait presque.

Mais Missouri lui avait dit. Il devrait être fort pour lui et l'aider à surmonter au mieux ses problèmes.

Dean ressortit en meilleure forme.

- Sam, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'on fout dans cette ville, demanda l'aîné.

- C'est Missouri, elle a eu une... elle sait comment tuer Arhiman.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis rapporta tout ce que la psychique lui avait dit dans un résumé à la fois court et précis.

- Alors qu'est ce que t'en penses?

- De toute façon, on a pas le choix, j'espère juste que cette fois sera la bonne!

- Moi aussi. -il se leva et se plaça devant son frère- Dean, écoutes... je suis désolé, je ferais tout pour arranger les choses.

- Sam, arrêtes de t'excuser s'en arrêt. répliqua l'aîné sous le regard incrédule du plus jeune.

Après avoir avaler quelques sandwiches, chips et friandises en tout genre, les frères s'endormirent.

Demain un combat important se déroulerait, et la moindre erreur pourrait leur être fatal. Il marquerait la fin ou plutôt le commencement d'une nouvelle vie sans pacte où tout serait encore possible.

_______________________________

Bobby est-il vraiment mort comme semble le penser Dean ? Quel sera l'issue du combat ? La réponse en lisant la suite ^ ^ A bientôt !!


	18. L'avantage du nombre

_**Chapitre 18: L'avantage du nombre**_

Il ne faisait pas encore jour. L'air était si calme, si paisible que personne ne pouvait prédire qu'aujourd'hui, se tiendrait un combat, celui qui opposerait l'un des puis puissants démons aux Winchester.

Les frères dormaient encore lorsque le portable du cadet sonna.

- Sam ? C'est Missouri !

- Vous avez du nouveau concernant Bobby ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle -elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit- Par différentes techniques, j'ai l'ai cherché sans relâche mais hélas je crains de devoir te dire que quelque chose de grave lui est arrivé.

- Comment ça ? Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Sûre non, mais… il faut se rendre à l'évidence, si je ne l'ai ressenti nulle part c'est qu'il n'est plus de notre monde désormais. répliqua-t-elle attristée.

- Je… vous rappellerais plus tard !

Il raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

Missouri, sentit que la nouvelle que venait d'apprendre Sam l'avait perturbé. Elle avait beau se trouver à des centaines de kilomètres, elle pouvait ressentir les émotions fortes de chaque personne. Et là, au moment où elle avait parlé à Sam, elle avait tout de suite su quels sentiments inondaient le cadet, peine et culpabilité.

Sam, espérait, oui, il espérait que Bobby soit vivant quelque part, mais comme lui avait dit son amie, les chances étaient très minces. Il s'en voulait et chaque jour cette culpabilité grandissait un peu plus en lui.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit chercher les armes dont-ils auraient besoin lors de la confrontation.

Arrivé devant l'impala, il s'assit sur le rebord du coffre et sortit son portable. Il composa une énième fois le numéro du chasseur qui les avait aidé dans bien des situations mais tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie.

Il resta la quelques minutes à observer le soleil levant avant de rejoindre la chambre.

Dean se réveilla en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se redressa sur son lit et fixa son frère, surpris de son silence.

- Sam ?

- Bien dormi? T'as eu des nouveaux cauchemars?

- Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi, mentit l'aîné. Par contre toi, c'est pas le cas j'me trompe ?

- Oui, j'm'inquiète pour le combat ! Lança le cadet.

Dean n'ajouta rien même s'il sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait son frère.

Ils préparèrent quelques armes puis partirent en direction du cimetière.

Il fallait qu'ils y soient avant le démon pour tout préparer.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer la vielle stèle. Elle était recouverte de terre et de plantes en tout genre.

Le cadet s'en approcha et commença à la désherber. Au bout de quelques minutes il put enfin lire l'inscription qui figurait dessus. Il était écrit:

_Pronem sine matre creatam._

_Spiritus promptus est , carum autem infirma._

_Sublata causa, tollitur effectus._

_Alea jacta est. _

_Enim mors ultima ratio._

Sam la lut et relut plusieurs fois pour la mémoriser. Car, le moment venu, ils devront être parfaitement synchros lorsque l'aîné enterrera son pendentif mêlé à son sang et que le cadet récitera l'incantation. Parce que durant ce l'abs de temps Arhiman pourra s'attaquer à Dean physiquement et même le tuer.

Quand tout fut près, ils se cachèrent chacun derrière une stèle.

Et ils attendirent.

Missouri, quand à elle, profitait d'un repos bien mérité. Cependant lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle était toute décontenancée car elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle vision dans laquelle il était question des Winchester. La première qu'elle avait eu ne lui avait manifestement pas tout montré. Elle composa les numéros des frères mais aucun d'eux ne répondit.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour les aider.

Au même moment, au cimetière, Arhiman se montra enfin.

Et il n'était pas seul. En effet, deux autres démons l'accompagnaient. Le premier avait une carrure d'athlète entachée d'un regard froid et vide, et l'autre moins robuste avait un visage dur qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas m'ai j'ai emmené quelques amis! Ca t'occuperas Sam pendant que je m'entretiendrait personnellement avec Dean ! ricana-t-il .

Les frères se regardèrent surpris puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les démons.

Que fallait-il faire ? Devaient-ils sortir de leurs cachettes pour faire face aux démons ou rester cacher et leur sauter dessus dès qu'ils seraient à leur hauteur ?

Ils optèrent pour la seconde solution.

Tout en se déplaçant, Arhiman, suivi de ses sbires, parlait.

- Dean, tu es plus coriace que je ne le pensais ! Après tout ces cauchemars, surtout ceux de cette nuit, tu es encore là ! ricana-t-il.

Il continua d'avancer.

- Depuis quelques jours, je n'arrêtes de penser à toi en enfer! Surtout à comment je vais te torturer, comment je vais te faire souffrir, comment tu vas me supplier d'arrêter… enfin toutes ces choses là quoi !

Il poursuivit son chemin se faufilant par ci par là.

- Sam sait-tu ce que ton frère pense de toi? Non, évidemment ! Alors permets-moi de t'éclairer sur ce point.

- Ta gueule! murmura l'aîné pour lui-même.

- Dean regrette d'avoir fait ce pacte! Il en a marre de cette vie, il en a marre de devoir toujours te sauver la vie au péril de la sienne! Il veut juste que tout cela cesse! Il veut te laisser seul !

Il aperçut un mouvement mais continua son monologue.

- Ah tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? Alors laisses moi te prouver que j'ai accès à tout ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Répliqua-t-il à l'attention de Sam

Arhiman les avait repéré. Il s'arrêta et poursuivit ce qu'il disait.

- Quand votre père est mort, il a confié une terrible mission à Dean, celle de te tuer au cas où tu tournerais mal ! Pas mal, hein, tu trouves pas?

Sam déglutit et lâcha un regard empli de doutes à son frère.

Devait-il le croire ? Certainement pas puisque les démons mentent. Cependant ils leurs arrivaient de dire la vérité surtout quand elle blessait.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Il fallait que pour une fois lui aussi sauve la vie de son frère. Après, si tout ce qu'Arhiman avait dit était vrai, Sam laisserait Dean et partirait le plus loin possible afin de ne plus être un fardeau pour lui.

Les sentant très proche, Dean déclencha les hostilités et se jeta sur l'un des deux démons.

Sam le suivit de près puisqu'il s'attaqua au second dans la foulée.

Arhiman resté un peu en retrait observait la scène en ne lâchant pas le pendentif du regard.

Les frères tiraient sur ces démons mais rien ne se passait. Ni les balles normales, ni les balles en argent, ni les balles imbibées d'eau bénite ne leur faisaient la moindre égratignure.

Ils jetèrent finalement leur armes et s'engagèrent dans un combat à mains nues.

L'athlète était pour Dean et l'autre pour Sam.

Ils arrivaient à esquiver chacun de leur coup mais parvenait difficilement à en donner à leur tour.

Cela dura pendant quelques minutes encore.

Cependant la fatigue commençait à les gagner peu à peu et les coups que recevaient les Winchester s'intensifiaient de plus en plus.

Sam enchaînait coups de points et esquives mais ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Du côté de Dean c'était la même chose.

Dans son coin Arhiman se délectait déjà de sa victoire. Plus il observait Dean et plus il se disait que le moment où il perdrait son pendentif était proche.

C'est alors qu'un chose incroyable se produisit, Dean usa de son pouvoir sur son assaillant et en le touchant le fit littéralement exploser répendant ainsi tout ses viscères sur le sol.

Il voulut aider son frère en faisant de même mais Arhiman jusqu'ici spectateur se décida enfin à agir. Il regarda Dean et avant que celui n'ai le temps de faire quelque chose, des images de mort, des sons de personnes suppliant qu'on les tue, envahirent son esprit.

L'aîné tomba à genou sous le regard affolé de son frère. Il se tint les tempes essayant de tout chasser de sa tête mais c'était peine perdue. Arhiman jubilait. Cette souffrance qu'il faisait endurer à Dean n'était qu'un bref aperçu de l'enfer.

Sam, tout en observant son frère, continuait de ce battre contre le démon qui s'en prenait à lui sans néanmoins parvenir à le vaincre.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un solution et vite.

Dean se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers le démon qui s'en prenait à Sam.

Arhiman lui, très concentré afin d'intensifier ce qu'il faisait subir à l'ainé, ne put l'empêcher de bouger.

Et puis comme auparavant, l'aîné posa sa main sur le démon qui explosa la seconde d'après.

En voyant cela, Arhiman fut plus rude encore. Dean tomba au sol à demi conscient mais toujours pas vaincu.

Sam se souvenant du plan, se dirigea vers son frère avec la ferme intention de le sauver. Il voulait lui-même prendre le pendentif et l'enterrer pendant qu'il réciterait la formule. Hélas ça ne ce passa pas comme ça puisque qu'Arhiman relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur Dean et s'attaqua à lui.

________________________________________

Quelle sera l'issue du combat ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !!! ^ ^


	19. L'ultime affront

_**Chapitre 19: L'ultime affront**_

Arhiman relâcha Dean et d'un revers de main, souleva le cadet pour le plaquer contre un vieux chêne.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

Dean était toujours à terre et ne semblait pas se remettre de ce que venait de lui faire subir le démon. Pourtant il luttait contre toutes ces images, contre tout ces sons qui lui polluaient l'esprit. Il essayait sans relâche mais en vain.

Sam lui, aux prises d'Arhiman était en très mauvaise posture.  
- Ta fin est proche Sam ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? dit le cadet en désignant son frère du regard.  
- Oh… disons que je lui ai montré quelques petites choses !  
- Fils de p*** ! cria-t-il au démon.  
- Ne sois pas si vulgaire, tu me vexes!

Deux heures plutôt, Missouri avait tenté encore et encore de joindre les frères mais n'avait rien obtenu. Elle n'avait pu cependant se résoudre à les abandonner.  
Sa vision lui avait montrée des choses, de terribles choses.  
Il avait donc fallu qu'elle les aide. Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse appel à un chasseur.

Elle s'était précipitée sur son téléphone et avait composé le numéro de Jake Bricks.__

Début du flashback

- Jake? C'est Missouri Moseley de Lawrence. J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
- … Je suis sur une affaire de…  
- Laisser tomber et allez au cimetière de Fort Collins dans le Colorado, maintenant!  
- Je sais que vous m'avez beaucoup aidé l'an passé avec cet affaire d'esprits vengeurs mais…  
- Alors rendez-moi ce service, les vies d'autres chasseurs sont en danger, c'est très important ! le supplia presque la psychique.  
- Très bien, j'y serais dans deux heures en roulant bien. rétorqua Jake.  
- Merci, et, si vous le pouvez, n'y allez pas seul. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau!  
Missouri raccrocha.

Fin du flashback  


Elle avait été soulagé que Jake n'ait pas demandé de quels chasseurs il s'agissait connaissant la rancœur qu'avaient certains à l'égard des Winchester.

Deux heures plus tard elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Jake.  
Malgré ses pouvoirs de psychique, elle ne savait pas s'il réussirait à arranger les choses et à empêcher la vision qu'elle avait eue, de se produire.

Essayant de freiner son inquiétude, elle s'assit et continua les recherches pour retrouver Bobby se refusant d'abandonner.

Arhiman toujours aussi proche de Sam plaça sa main sur son poignet et le lui -ci lâcha un cri déchirant . Ce n'était que le début, puisque l'instant d'après il lui déboita l'épaule. Sam cria à nouveau.

Dean ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Arhiman relâcha le cadet et fit face à l'aîné.  
- Dean, Dean, Dean, quand comprendras-tu que tout est fini ! Tu as perdu et maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je tues ton frère donnes-moi le pendentif ! Ordonna-t-il.  
Péniblement, l'aîné se mit debout.  
- Je t'interdis de le toucher ! répliqua-t-il.

Il mit ses mains sur son pendentif, les fit glisser le long du cordon qui le maintenait et alla jusqu'à sa nuque. Il s'apprêtait à l'ôter quand Sam intervint:  
- Dean, non !

Arhiman , faisant un léger rictus, saisi Sam à nouveau et agita ses doigts de telles façons que des tâches rouges apparurent sur son tee-shirt . Il ne put se retenir et hurla tant il souffrait.

Dean, très affaibli, stoppa son geste et tenta d'atteindre le démon mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il se détourna de Sam, et inonda à nouveau Dean de sons et d'images de l'enfer.

C'est à cette instant que Jake, accompagné de deux autres chasseurs arrivèrent.

De loin, ils observèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, hésitant presque à venir en aide aux Winchesters. Ils se décidèrent enfin à agir quand ils virent dans quel état ils se trouvaient.

Ils accoururent avec leur armes chargés de balles en tout genre et tirèrent sur le démon qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Celui-ci se tourna vers ses agresseurs laissant ainsi Dean et Sam respirer quelques instants.

Arhiman ferma son poing ce qui eu pour effet d'étrangler l'un des chasseurs.

L'autre se précipita près de ce dernier mais le démon fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser contre une stèle.

Jake ne sachant que faire continua de tirer sur le démon qui malgré l'assaut des balles continuait d'avancer dangereusement dans sa direction.

Dean, épuisé, choisit cet instant pour retirer son pendentif , le mêlé à son sang et l'enterrer près de la stèle.  
Il prononça alors l'incantation qui y figurait:_  
-Pronem sine matre creatam. Spiritus promptus est , carum autem infirma. Sublata causa, tollitur effectus. Alea jacta est. Enim mors ultima ratio._

Le démon se retourna vers lui, observant tour à tour tous les chasseurs et tomba à genou sur le sol granuleux du cimetière.

Ses yeux virèrent au blanc puis au noir avant de revenir à une couleur plus ordinaire.  
Il se retourna vers l'aîné des Winchester et compris ce qui c'était passé.  
Arhiman n'avait plus ces pouvoirs de démons, il n'avait plus rien, tout était fini pour lui.

A cet instant, Dean ressentit une chaleur intense en lui, comme s'il venait de récupérer une partit de son âme.  
- Félicitation, tu as réussi à te sauver, pour cette fois! Mais rien est fini, tout ne fait que commencer! lâcha le démon.

Jake appuya sur la détente et une balle vint se nicher en plein dans le cœur d'Arhiman.

Ce qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait été un puissant démon retomba au sol comme un simple mortel.

Dean enfin libre, perdit connaissance à cet instant.

Jake aida son ami à se relever et contemplèrent la scène plus que macabre qui se dessinait devant leurs yeux.

Pour eux, s'en était trop car encore une fois, un chasseur avait péri et cela à cause des Winchester.Néanmoins, avaient-ils le droit de les abandonner là alors qu'ils étaient mal en point.

En effet, Sam avait du sang partout autour de lui et à en juger la couleur de ses lèvres qui viraient dangereusement au bleu, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il n'allait pas immédiatement à l'hôpital. Dean lui, n'avait que quelques légères contusions, mais d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu, son mal était bien plus profond que ça et lui aussi devait bénéficier de soin dans les plus bref délais.

Cependant, après avoir porté le corps du défunt chasseur à leur voiture, ils se refusèrent à faire demi-tour pour aller aider les frères pensant qu'après tout, le monde ne s'en porterai que bien mieux sans les Winchester.

Ils repartirent donc s'en un mot comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus.

Missouri, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, avait sauté dans sa voiture et se dirigeait à présent vers le cimetière de Fort Collins car connaissant l'homme à qui elle avait demander de l'aide faute de contacts, ses doutes étaient fondés.  
En effet, Jake bricks, bien que père de famille modèle, avait déjà franchi la ligne en tuant de sang froid des gens possédés, prétextant qu'une fois le mal entré en une personne il ne ressortait jamais. Biensur il ne lui avait pas dit tout ça mais elle l'avait ressenti dès qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle avait tentée une énième fois de joindre le chasseur en question, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.  
C'est alors que, presque tremblante, elle avait appelée les secours essayant de leur expliquer brièvement ce dont devaient souffrir les Winchester et leur indiquant précisément le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Ils arrivèrent sur place quelques minutes après et prirent en charge immédiatement les frères.

Après avoir reçu de l'oxygène, Dean fut envoyé dans l'ambulance et partit direction l'hôpital. Sam, qui avait fait un bref arrêt cardiaque à cause de la perte de sang trop importante, avait dû être réanimer sur place avant d'y être transporté à son tour.

Plusieurs jours avait passé maintenant.

Missouri passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet des Winchester se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pu mieux les aider mais il n 'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait Bobby, celui qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois mais qui d'après les dire des frères les considéraient comme ses fils. Elle l'avait cherché pendant des heures et des heures mais avait dû se résoudre à tout arrêter lorsque tentant une dernière fois de se renseigner auprès des hôpitaux, une voix lui avait annoncée que son corps sans vie avait été retrouvé.

Sam ouvrit les yeux.

Il scruta la pièce du regard reconnaissant rapidement le lieu où il se trouvait.

Il se tourna vers son frère puis vers Missouri qui s'était rapprochée de lui.  
- Dean, est-ce…  
- Shh, n'essayes pas de parler, Dean va bien, il est hors de danger! dit-elle sans rentrer dans les détails.  
Missouri lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire.  
- Dean…  
- Il est dans un coma léger. Il se réveillera quand il sera près, ne t'en fais pas. affirma-t-elle  
- Est-ce que tout est fini? demanda-t-il d'une faible voix.  
- Oui Sam. Tout est fini.

________________________________________________

Ceci était le dernier chapitre de ma fiction qui j'espère vous aura plu, mais ne vous inquiétez, il y aura encore un épilogue !!! ^ ^ A bientôt !!


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Le soleil brillait et inondait de ses rayons le paysage fleurie. Le vent soufflait, faisant danser les feuilles sur son passage. On pouvait même entendre les oiseaux chanter si l'on tendait l'oreille.

Tout semblait si calme si serein et pourtant.

Pourtant, on pouvait voir un groupe de personnes au visages tristes. Un groupe de personnes rassemblé aujourd'hui pour honorer une dernière fois la mémoire d'un ami.

Oui, ils étaient tous là pour faire un dernier adieu à Bobby Singer.

Ce bobby qui dans la mémoire de tous restait quelqu'un de chaleureux sur qui on pouvait compter.

Il l'avait justement prouvé cette fois encore en venant en aide aux Winchester au péril de sa vie.

Une dernière pensée, un dernier regard, et son cercueil fut recouvert de terre. En effet, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à brûler sa dépouille.

Missouri, versa quelques larmes pour cet homme bien.

Elle lança un regard plein de compassion à Sam et à Dean et repartit à Lawrence.

Pour l'occasion, Helen et sa fille Jo avait aussi fait le déplacement.

Elles s'étaient recueillies sur la tombe du chasseur et avant de s'en aller avaient dit aux frères qu'elles seraient là s'ils ressentaient le besoin de parler.

Sam éprouvait à la fois de la colère et de la peine.

Il regrettait d'avoir entraîner Bobby dans cette histoire. Car encore une fois quelqu'un était mort à cause de lui, pensait-t-il.

Il était triste mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Dean ressentait à cet instant.

Pour lui, c'était pire car c'était comme s'il perdait un père. Oui, car c'était comme ça qu'il le considérais depuis le jour où il avait été blessé après sa première chasse et que Bobby avait pansé ses petites coupures et l'avait rassuré comme un père l'aurait fait. De plus, lui, et seulement lui, avait vu comment il était mort, il avait vu la dernière étincelle de vie le quitter.

Le cadet regagna l'impala et attendit Dean.

***

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le pacte de Dean était rompu, et que Bobby était mort.

Deux mois que Dean n'était plus tout à fait le même.

Deux mois qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et refusait de parler de ce qu'Arhiman lui avait montré ou de la mort de Bobby.

Tout cela n'avait que trop duré mais Sam ne voulait pas brusquer son frère.

En attendant, il chassait seul ou faisait équipe avec d'autres chasseurs.

Chaque jour il partait, et revenait pour retrouver un Dean silencieux le regard vide, ou un Dean complètement soul.

Cependant quand il rentra ce soir-là il ne le trouva nulle part.

Une lettre était posée sur la table.

_Sam,_

_Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu a fais ._

_Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi. Mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause pour y voir plus clair._

_Je pars quelques temps, histoire d'oublier un peu les images de l'enfer et la mort de Bobby._

_Saches que tu n'es responsable de rien et que je suis fier de toi._

_Ne me cherches pas s'il te plaît. _

_Je prendrai de tes nouvelles mais en attendant fais attention à toi p'tit frère. _

_Dean_

Sam s'assit sur son lit et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Si c'était la volonté de son frère alors il la respecterai.

Et alors quand il serait près, il rentrerait.

**Fin**

**___________________________________**

Voilà c'est fini !! J'espère que ça vous a plu? En tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre mais c'était ma premiere vrai fic!! Bref merci de m'avoir lu !!! Je publierai peut-être une suite bientôt (si ça vous intéresse biensur!! ).


End file.
